Hinata, Kapan Kau Menikah?
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: Hinata, wanita lajang baru berumur 27 tahun yang belum pernah sama sekali berpacaran seumur hidupnya, terusik dengan satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya kesal. Ya, satu pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan sahabat, rekan kerja bahkan kerabatnya! "Hinata, kapan menikah?"/LAST CHAPTER is Updated/This fict to present my beloved sist/Naruhina fict/R&R please?
1. Chapter 1 - Pertanyaan yang Menyebalkan!

"Hei, Sakura-chan… Selamat atas pernikahanmu yaaa…"

"Terima kasih, yaa…"

Sosok gadis berparas cantik dengan surai indigo berbalut dress warna pink itu memeluk seorang pengantin wanita dengan erat. Sakura, pengantin wanita, begitu senang dan kembali memeluk erat gadis itu yang tak lain adalah salah satu sahabatnya semasa kuliah dulu. Masih dengan raut kebahagiaan, Sakura dan sahabatnya itu melepas pelukan secara perlahan. Tak lama, beberapa gadis yang juga kerabat dekat Sakura mulai mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Forehead, tak kusangka kau akhirnya menikah. Kukira kau akan jadi jones dan terus mendambakan Sasuke. Hahaha…." Wanita dengan surai kuning bersanggul itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mencemooh si pengantin wanita.

"Mou! Ino-Pig! Siapa bilang aku jones. Penantianku terhadap Sasuke-kun tidak sia-sia tau!" Si pengantin cemberut, "Ne, Hinata?" Dan menoleh ke sahabat indigonya tadi untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Hahaha… Iya, iya, Sakura-chan…" Balas si gadis yang ternyata bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata.

"Selamat ya, Saku-chan…" Kali ini wanita bernama Tenten menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura.

"Wah… Lihat wajahmu. Kau bahagia sekali!" Gadis lain dengan surai keemasan menyahut. "Ne, ne, ne… Bulan madu kalian rencananya kemana?!" Gadis itu mengerling penasaran.

"Wah! Pertanyaan yang tepat Shion! Aku juga penasaran!" Ino berseru semangat.

"Hei, hei, hei… Kalian ini. Biarkan teman pinky kita ini bahagia dulu dengan pernikahannya.." Hinata menyahut.

"Aah… Kita kan hanya penasaran, Hina-chan…" Tenten menimpali.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pernikahan, ne, Hinata, kapan kau akan menikah?" Sakura menatap Hinata disertai semua pasang mata wanita-wanita tadi. "Di antara kita semua, hanya kau saja yang belum menemukan pasangan…"

"I-Itu…" Hinata gelagapan.

"Wah.. Benar juga ya. Ne, kapan nyusul kita-kita, Hinata-chan?" Shion ikut bertanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau jones ya, Hinata?! Hihihi…" Ino terkikik geli.

"Iya, iya, kapan kau menyusul?" Tenten juga ikut nimbrung.

Sedangkan gadis bermanik amethyst itu hanya tersenyum canggung. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa kesal dan emosinya siap meluap-luap. Namun ia sadar ia harus menahannya. Inilah yang ia tidak sukai dari acara, entah itu reuni ataupun pesta pernikahan, yang dihadiri sahabat atau kerabatnya. Setiap kali di dalam acara, ia selalu diserang dengan satu pertanyaan yang menyebalkan, menurutnya. Satu pertanyaan yang selalu hampir menghantuinya selain urusan pekerjaan. Ya, satu pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan…

'Hinata, kapan menikah?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hinata… Kapan Kau Menikah?**

**.**

**Story By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy (Little)**

**.**

**Pair : Hyuuga Hinata x Namikaze Naruto**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, TWO SHOOTs (or Three Shoots, maybe?), Lemon, Gaje, Alur sana-sini, Hinata's OOC, Naruto's OOC, little song fic (maybe?), dll…**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. NOT FOR UNDER 18****TH****. TETEP MAKSA? DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HYUUGA HINATA'S APARTEMENT 13.00 p.m.**

**.**

Hinata mengehempaskan dirinya di sandaran sofa ruang tamu apartemen miliknya. Masih dengan mengenakan heels pinknya, gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas menatap langit-langit apartemen sederhananya. Pemilik wajah ayu tersebut pikirannya sedang kacau. Wanita yang baru saja memasuki usia 27 tahun itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Masih teringat dengan pertanyaan bodoh dan tolol, menurutnya, dari sahabat-sahabatnya tadi. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan di pernikahan sahabatnya ia mendapatkan pertanyaan yang memukul dirinya secara kasat mata. Ya, pertanyaan yang dulunya ia aggap remeh dan sekarang ia membencinya. Pertanyaan yang memuakkan bagi sebagian orang yang berstatus lajang.

"Apa katanya tadi,'Hinata, kapan kau akan menikah? Kapan kau akan menyusul kami? Jangan-jangan kau jones?!', cih! Menyebalkan!" Gadis itu mendecih pelan.

Hinata dengan perasaan gusarnya kini mulai duduk dengan tegap. Sambil meneguk segelas air yang ada di atas meja, gadis itu menahan kesal dan amarah. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat teduh, kini terlihat berapi-api. Gadis itu sungguh merasa sedang badmood dan stress tingkat akut saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum menikah? Apa itu salah?" Hinata mulai meracau sendiri. "Kenapa semua orang selalu mempermasalahkan pernikahanku? Lagipula, apa untungnya dengan menikah? Dilihat dari segi manapun, menikah itu merepotkan!" Hinata lantas menegak habis sisa air minumnya.

"Sekarang coba kita lihat, orang yang sudah menikah mendapatkan permasalahan dan stress berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan dengan orang lajang. Mengurus suami, mengurus anak, mengurus rumah tangga, mengurus keuangan, belanja, bersih-bersih, memasak, dan… dan… AAARGH!" Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya.

"Semua pekerjaan itu belum termasuk jika aku menjadi wanita karir seperti sekarang! Pasti akan lebih, lebih, dan lebih menyusahkan!" Hinata kini bangkit dari duduknya. "Pokoknya! Aku tidak akan menikah sebelum memiliki kekasih! Sekali pun Tou-san, bahkan Neji-nii menjodohkanku dengan pilihan mereka, aku tidak akan menikah! Aku akan menikah ketika aku memiliki keinginan untuk menikah!" Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan antusias.

"Ya, Hinata! Kau tenang saja! Jika Kami-sama pun memaksamu menikah, kau akan tetap bersikeras untuk tidak menikah sampai kau ingin sendiri!" Gadis itu lantas tersenyum dan menyeringai dengan cukup menyeramkan.

PIP… PIP… PIP…

Hinata yang masih menyemangati diri sendiri tersebut lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada smartphone Docomo miliknya. Ponsel pintar itu bergetar tanda ada telpon yang masuk. Dengan raut muka penasaran, gadis itu mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menelponnya saat ini. Pada layar ponsel, tertera 'The Devil'. Hinata membelalakkan mata. Buru-buru gadis itu memencet tombol hijau dan menerima telpon dari sang penelpon.

"M-Moshi-moshi… –"

"_HINATA! KEMANA SAJA KAU INI?! CEPAT KEMBALI KE KANTOR!"_ Terdengar suara baritone yang mengamuk-amuk di seberang sana yang memotong ucapan Hinata yang kelewat belum lengkap tadi.

"S-Siap, Direktur!" Hinata lantas bergegas untuk memasuki kamarnya masih dengan memegang gagang telponnya.

"_KUTUNGGU KAU 15 BELAS MENIT DARI SEKARANG! Jika kau terlambat, aku akan menghitung ijinmu itu sebagai bolos kerja! Kau paham?!"_

"B-Baik, Direktur! S-Saya akan segera ke kantor!" Hinata menyahut dengan melepas dressnya secara brutal.

"_AWAS JIKA SAMPAI TERLAMBAT!"_ Ancam direkturnya.

TUUUT… TUUUT… TUUUT… TUUUT…

Suara telpon ditutup.

Hinata yang masih mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam kerja itu pun menoleh sesaat. Dengan memasang wajah kesal, ia pun tergopoh-gopoh untuk mengambil rok hitam selutut. Selesai dengan pakaiannya, gadis itu langsung menyambar tas kerjanya. Buru-buru ia memasukkan dompet, powerbank, dan smartphonenya. Tak lupa dengan beberapa berkas yang sebelumnya ia siapkan untuk meeting dengan client nanti. Karena bertindak dengan tergopoh-gopoh, gadis itu sampai lupa untuk merias wajahnya, bahkan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan saja tidak sempat. Hinata lantas meraih stockingnya dan menyambar sepatu kerja hitam yang ada di sudut ruangan. Heels yang ia pakai, ia lempar begitu saja. Sungguh, bagi Hinata ia merasa saat ini adalah saat-saat dimana ia akan digantung oleh atasannya jika ia sampai terlambat. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan.

"Aah~! Jika saja bukan karena pertanyaan bodoh tadi, aku pasti akan langsung ingat jika aku harus pergi kerja dan tidak disambar petir oleh si Setan!" Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri.

Merasa telah siap berangkat, gadis itu lalu berlari membuka pintu apartemen dan melesat keluar, tak lupa menguncinya. Kali ini ia harus benar-benar sampai kantor tepat waktu. Dia tidak ingin mengulang insiden terlambatnya beberapa tempo hari dulu. Sesampainya diluar gedung apartemen, gadis itu segera melambaikan tangan pada salah satu taksi yang lewat. Taksi berhenti, dan ia melesat masuk.

"Pak, tolong antar ke Namikaze Corp! Cepat ya Pak! Aku akan terlambat!"

Dan taksi pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE CORP 13.10 P.M.**

**.**

Sesosok pria gagah dengan setelan jas berdiri dengan gelisah di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas dengan berjejer beberapa deret kursi serta meja. Giginya menggigit pelan salah satu kuku dari jemari rampingnya. Alisnya saling bertautan. Kecemasan bercampur dengan emosi menelungkupi dirinya. Dengan berulangkali menghembuskan napas, lelaki yang terlihat berusia awal 30an itu menghentakkan sepatu. Kali ini, ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan sudah 10 menit semenjak lelaki itu menghubungi salah satu staf karyawati pentingnya. Beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya heran dengan sedikit katakutan. Sedangkan lelaki tadi, kini berganti menatap salah seorang bawahannya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Apa Hinata masih belum datang?!" Tanyanya dengan sorot tajam.

"B-Belum, Direktur…"

"SIAL! Kemana saja wanita bodoh itu! Sudah tahu sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dengan client, tetapi masih belum juga datang!" Lelaki itu menggerutu kesal.

"A-Ano… Direktur Namikaze, s-sepertinya H-Hinata sedang terkena macet…" Salah satu karyawan di ruangan itu berucap lirih.

"APA?!" Sang direktur langsung mendelik tajam pada karyawan tadi. "Katakan sekali lagi, Inuzuka!"

"B-Barusan, Hinata mengirimkan pesan singkat jika dia terkena m-macet." Lelaki dengan surai kecoklatan tadi berucap dengan hati-hati. Sang direktur mendelik. "T-Tetapi, dia bilang dia sudah di jalan Kaiiki, jadi sebentar lagi i-ia pasti sampai…" Buru-buru laki-laki bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu melengkapi kalimatnya, agar tak membuat direkturnya semakin marah.

"Ck! Gadis itu…!"

**TOK TOK TOK…**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk!" Perintah lelaki tadi kasar.

Perlahan pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan Hinata. Gadis itu perlahan memasuki ruangan dengan wajah tertunduk. Hinata tahu jika ia tidak terlambat, hanya saja ia tak berani menatap direkturnya yang ada di depannya itu. Dengan memasang wajah menyesal, gadis itu berhenti dan tetap menatap lantai kantor. Sedangkan sang direktur yang melihat kedatangan Hinata itu hanya mendecih pelan dan menoleh ke arah lain, masih dengan segudang kesal dan emosi tentunya. Lelaki itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dia mendekap kedua tangannya ke depan. Ia tatap wanita yang tingginya tak sampai sebahunya itu dengan tajam.

"Kau ini…"

"Maafkan saya, Direktur Namikaze. S-Saya tadi sempat lupa…" Hinata masih menundukkan wajah.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau lupa?!" Lelaki itu sedikit memajukan wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau lupa begitu saja, sedangkan kita hari ini akan ada rapat dengan client dari Suna Insurance?! Lebih lagi semua berkas rapat kau bawa!" Lelaki tadi mulai membentak, walaupun dengan nada yang rendah.

"M-Maafkan saya…"

"Sudahlah!" Lelaki itu berbalik. "Cepat siapkan bahan yang akan kita rapatkan nanti! Dan kau!" Ia ganti menunjuk salah satu stafnya yang gendut. "Cepat turun ke bawah untuk kau sambut orang-orang dari Suna!"

"B-Baik, D-Direktur!" Lelaki tadi segera keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah.

Namikaze Naruto, sang direktur, kemudian menatap satu per satu bawahannya yang masih diam saja. Ia pun menghela napas. Kepalanya terasa berkedut-kedut melihat karyawannya masih diam saja.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI! AYO CEPAT SIAPKAN BAHAN RAPAT!" Naruto membentak orang-orang tersebut.

"H-HAI!"

Bentakan keras dari sang direktur tadi sontak membuat 4 orang lainnya dalam ruangan itu terburu-buru untuk menyiapkan rapat. Hinata segera menyusun konsep yang akan dirapatkan. Yang lainnya menyiapkan proyektor dan meja untuk rapat. Inuzuka Kiba yang bertugas sebagai operator segera mengecek perangkat laptopnya dan bahan rapat yang ia dapatkan dari Hinata. Namikaze Naruto yang mengamati kinerja karyawannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah hampir lima tahun ia menjabat direktur bagian pemasaran Namikaze Corp dan bekerja sama dengan tim-timnya itu, tetapi ia merasa tidak ada perubahan dalam timnya itu. Awal ia menjabat, ia memberi kesan bahwa timnya tidak cepat tanggap dan kompeten. Dan sekarang, sepertinya anak bungsu dari pemilik Namikaze Corp itu juga harus memberikan penilaian yang sama.

Ketika hendak keluar untuk mengambil beberapa file rapat miliknya, Naruto sempat berpapasan dengan Hinata yang selesai menata konsep rapat. Teringat hal penting, lelaki itu pun segera memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Ya, Direktur?" Hinata menoleh.

"Rapat kali ini kau ambil kursi di sebelahku. Kau yang memberikan ide awal untuk proyek periklanan bagi perusahaan Suna 'kan? Jadi, jika mereka masih belum paham dengan konsep kita, kau bisa membantuku. Paham?!"

"Hai, Direktur…" Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Tak lama kemudian, salah satu karyawan Naruto, yang bertugas untuk mengecek apakah client mereka sudah datang, telah masuk. Lelaki dengan berat badan diatas rata-rata itu mengetuk pintu pelan dan masuk. Dengan sigap dan hormat, lelaki itu memberitahu Naruto jika client dari Suna telah hadir.

"Direktur, client sudah datang dan sekarang sedang menunggu di luar…"

"Baiklah, Chouji." Lelaki Namikaze itu lantas menatap karyawan lainnya. "Apakah persiapan telah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah, Direktur!" Semuanya menjawab kompak.

"Bagus! Em, Emi, sekarang kau ambilkan file rapat di ruanganku!"

"Baik, Direktur!" Wanita bernama Emi itu langsung bergegas keluar untuk mengambil berkas yang dimaksud.

"Chouji, persilahkan mereka masuk!" Perintah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE CORP BAGIAN PEMASARAN 15.30 P.M.**

**.**

"Jadi, begitulah konsep yang perusahaan kami tawarkan untuk proyek periklanan perusahaan Anda." Naruto tersenyum pada tiga orang client dari Suna Insurance.

"Bagaimana, Direktur Gaara?" Salah seorang bawahan dari direktur Suna Insurance itu berbisik pelan.

"Hm… Aku masih belum paham dengan konsep dibagian 'wanita yang berlari di padang rumput'. Bagaimana kita bisa meyakinkan konsumen untuk memahami maksud bagian periklanan tersebut?" Lelaki yang tadinya dipanggil Gaara tersebut mulai bertanya.

Naruto dan bawahannya lalu melihat konsep rapat masing-masing. Manik safir milik Naruto lantas melirik Hinata. Perlahan lengan kekar lelaki itu menyenggol pelan lengan kiri Hinata. Sontak saja hal tersebut mengagetkan Hinata. Perlahan gadis itu menoleh pada atasannya. Dengan mimik muka sedikit ragu dan takut, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menatap sang direktur. Dapat ia lihat direkturnya itu berbisik pelan.

"Cepat kau jelaskan pada mereka. Bagian ini kau yang membuatnya kan!" Naruto berbisik pelan.

"T-Tapi, Direktur…" Hinata hendak menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa!" Sang direktur yang tergolong muda itu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata dan tersenyum lembut.

Hinata yang mendapat respon luar biasa dari direkturnya itu tertegun untuk sesaat. Baru kali ini direktur yang ia anggap galak seperti Lucifer itu tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasakan jantungnya yang bergedup kencang. Wajahnya sedikit memanas dan rona merah mulai menjalar di seluruh area pipi gembilnya. Hinata lantas memegang pipinya dan menunduk pelan. Bagi Hinata, senyuman dari direkturnya tadi sangat menawan dan tulus. Tidak ada paksaan. Terlebih lagi wajah direktur Namikaze itu tampan dan mempesona. Andai saja direkturnya itu tidak segalak Lucifer, pasti sekarang Hinata akan mati-matian menyukai direkturnya. Hinata yang berandai-andai itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menyadarkan diri. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Hinata?!'

"Jadi, apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagian tersebut pada kami?" Asisten direktur Suna bertanya dan menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Bagian tersebut akan dijelaskan oleh penggagas idenya. Silahkan, Nona Hyuuga…" Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata untuk mempersilahkan wanita itu.

"E-Em…" Hinata mulai mengatur suara. "Jadi untuk b-bagian itu konsep dengan wanita yang berlari di padang rumput akan memberikan pandangan pada konsumen tentang kebebasan. Berlari di padang rumput sama halnya dengan bebas melakukan apa saja. Dan itu sama seperti motto dari Suna Insurance yang berbunyi 'Freedom is always number one for us'. Jadi, untuk itulah saya memberikan konsep mengenai seorang wanita yang berlari di padang rumput yang luas…" Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hm… Begitu rupanya. Maaf aku tidak menangkap maksud dari bagian itu. Jika memang demikian, tidak apa-apa, aku setuju saja dengan konsep yang Nona Hyuuga paparkan tadi. Dengan begitu, konsumen akan semakin memberikan kepercayaan pada perusahaan kami." Lelaki bermanik jade itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan Anda menandatangani berkas ini di sini dan di sini." Naruto lalu memberikan beberapa surat kontrak kerjasama antara pihak Namikaze Corp dan Suna Insurance.

Penandatanganan kontrak antara Namikaze Corp dan Suna Insurance pun berjalan lancar. Kedua lelaki yang sama-sama menjabat direktur itu saling menjabat tangan. Sedangkan para staf baik dari pihak Namikaze Corp maupun Suna Insurance bertepuk tangan senang. Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto juga tersenyum serta menghela napas lega. Ia begitu senang karena ia cukup lancar menjelaskan apa yang ditanyakan clientnya tadi sehingga kontrak perjanjian pun berjalan sesuai dengan harapan. Tanpa sengaja, manik lavender Hinata bertemu dengan safir indah milik Naruto. Lelaki itu mengulas senyum padanya. Hinata hanya dapat merona dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. 'Oh Kami-sama… Kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk setampan namun juga kejam ini…'

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi untuk pamit dahulu, Direktur Namikaze. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Anda!" Direktur Gaara tersenyum sambil kembali menjabat tangan Naruto untuk unjuk diri.

"Oh, tentu saja, Direktur Gaara. Terima kasih telah mempercayakan perusahaan Anda pada perusahaan kami. Senang juga bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Anda!" Naruto menerima jabatan tangan tersebut dan balas tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan client dari Suna Insurance tersebut telah meninggalkan ruang rapat. Kini yang tersisa adalah Direktur Namikaze disertai para anggota staf dari bagian pemasaran. Keheningan yang tercipta sejak awal, kini berganti dengan sorak gembira dari para karyawan dan karyawati itu. Naruto memandang satu per satu anggotanya dan tersenyum sekilas. Inuzuka Kiba yang terlihat sangat senang langsung memeluk Chouji dengan gembira. Hinata pun mendapat pelukan dari Emi serta Kazuha dan memberikan selamat pada gadis indigo tersebut.

"Yatta! Kita berhasil mendapatkan kontrak dengan Suna Insurance! Kerja bagus, teman-teman! Yeay!" Kiba berseru senang.

"Cih… Kalian ini…" Naruto hanya tertawa singkat dengan melihat wajah gembira bawahannya.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilan kita malam ini dengan karaoke dan makan-makan?!" Kiba mengusulkan.

"Wah… Ide bagus Kiba!" Chouji menyahut senang.

"Em… Aku juga setuju!" Emi menyahut. "Tetapi… Apakah Direktur juga akan ikut dengan kami?" Wanita itu bertanya pada atasannya.

Yang lainnya juga menatap Naruto, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Hm… Tentu saja aku ikut. Kalian mau bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak atasan kalian, heh?!" Naruto tertawa sejenak.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan!" Kiba berseru. "Nanti malam ayo kita ke Yakiniku Café!"

"A-ano…" Kali ini suara lembut Hinata menginterupsi. "K-Kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut…" Gadis itu menatap semua rekan-rekannya.

"Eeeeeh?!" Semuanya terheran kecuali Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, kita berhasil karena konsep yang kau buat kan? Masa kau tidak mau ikut bersenang-senang dengan kita…" Kazuha berucap sedikit kecewa.

"I-Itu…"

"Ikutlah Hinata! Kenapa tidak ikut saja sekali-sekali. Lagipula kau juga jones gitu! Jadi daripada kau sendirian di apartemenmu, lebih baik kau senang-senang saja. Bukankah begitu?!" Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kata-kata Kiba barusan sukses menohok ulung hati Hinata. Perkataan yang disertai candaan khas lelaki penyuka anjing itu cukup memberikan rasa kesal bagi Hinata. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba jika dia saat ini sedang melajang atau jomblo. Tetapi, tidak berarti dia jones bukan?!

"Mou! Kiba-kun! Aku tidak jones tau! Aku hanya sedang melajang!" Hinata berseru kesal.

"Ah, sama saja!" Kiba menimpali. "Kalau jomblo itu hanya sedang melajang tapi sudah pernah pacaran. Nah kau berbeda. Kau telah melajang semenjak kau lahir hingga sekarang! Ups!" Buru-buru Kiba membekap mulutnya sendiri. Menahan tawa yang siap-siap keluar.

"K-Kau ini…!" Hinata yang tidak terima hendak memukul kepala Kiba.

"Hei, hei, hei… Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Kiba, kau juga begitu. Sekalipun Hinata masih melajang, jangan mengejeknya jones seperti itu. Jones atau bukan itu pilihannya kan..." Naruto menengahi kedua bawahannya tersebut. "Dan kau, Hinata, jangan masukkan hati candaan Kiba tadi!" Naruto menatap Hinata.

'Bahkan Direktur Namikaze pun mengatakan aku jones secara tidak langsung… hiks…' Batin Hinata sedih.

Dan satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari ruangan rapat, tentunya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**YAKINIKU CAFÉ, 20.00 P.M.**

**.**

"… _Tsunaideitai te wa kimi no mono datta yo…~_

_Nigirikata de nani mo kamo o tsutaeaeru sono te datta._

_Hoka no dare demo nai kimi ja nakya dame da yo…~_

_Itsumademo soba ni itai to omoeta._

…

_Kiiteitai koe wa kimi no mono datta yo…~_

_Mimi o tsutai karadajuu o tsutsumuyouna sono koe datta._

_Deai kara subete ga kakegaenonai hibi…_

_Tsumademo kono mune ni aru yo…_

_Arigatou…~"_ *

Hinata menyelesaikan lagu pertamanya dengan baik. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Hinata yang mendapat respon seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Selanjutnya, ia meneguk birnya.

"Yosh… Sekarang satu-satunya yang belum bernyanyi adalah direktur! Nah, Direktur, ayo silahkan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami!" Kiba yang berdiri di depan segera menunjuk Naruto.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi…" Ia menolak tawaran Kiba.

"Ayolah, Direktur! Satu lagu saja, oke?!" Kiba memohon.

"Yah.. Yah.. Baiklah…"

Akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih mic yang diberikan Kiba. Tak lama sebuah alunan musik terdengar. Naruto cukup kaget dengan lagu yang dipilihkan oleh Kiba untuk ia nyanyikan. Ia pun mendelik pada pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

"Maaf, Direktur! Tapi kudengar kau sangat pandai menyanyikan lagu luar, hehehe…"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan hanya mendengus kecil. Dan saat itu pula instrumental musik terdengar dan ia mulai bernyanyi.

"_Please…, don't see_

_Just a boy caught up in dreams_

_And fantasies…_

…

_Please…, see me_

_Reaching out for someone_

_I can't see…_

…

_Take my hand,_

_Let's see where we wake up tomorrow,_

_Best laid plans,_

_Sometimes are just a one night stand…_

…

_I'll be damned,_

_Cupid's demanding back it's arrow…_

_So let's get drunk on our tears…_

…

_And God..~_

_Tell us the reason,_

_Youth is wasted on the young…_

_It's hunting season,_

_And the lambs are on the run…~_

…

_Searching for meaning,_

_But are we all lost stars…~_

_Trying to light up the dark…~" *_

.

.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan Naruto kini telah kembali ke kursinya. Semua bawahannya memuji atasannya tersebut yang ternyata sangat lihai berbahasa asing, terlebih Bahasa Inggris. Naruto yang sedikit canggung serta malu tersebut hanya tertawa kecil. Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap atasannya juga menaruh kagum pada Naruto. Menurutnya, selain tampan, cerdas dan juga baik, meskipun lebih banyak kejamnya, atasannya tersebut juga mahir berbahasa Inggris. Hinata tersenyum diam-diam mengingat betapa sempurnanya sang Direktur muda tersebut. Dan sekali lagi aksi Hinata yang menatap diam-diam direkturnya tersebut ketahuan oleh sang direktur sendiri. Amethyst dan safir kembali bertemu. Hinata yang kaget buru-buru memalingkan muka. Rona merah kembali mengitari area wajahnya. Naruto yang menangkap gerak-gerik aneh Hinata tersebut hanya heran. 'Kenapa gadis itu?'

Setelah bersenang-senang dengan karaoke dan minum-minum, mereka menyantap makanan yang baru datang dengan disertai obrolan santai. Tak sedikitnya obrolan santai itu disertai beberapa cerita kehidupan keseharian masing-masing dari mereka. Mulai dari Emi yang sekarang sedang renggang dengan tunangannya karena masalah sepele, Kazuha yang memberikan tips-tips agar Hinata tidak kelamaan melajang, bahkan Kiba dan Chouji yang mengeluh dengan rumah tangga mereka baru-baru ini. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto hanya mendengarkan cerita mereka saja.

"Aah… Kehidupan setelah menikah ternyata cukup menyeramkan!" Kiba mulai cerita serta bergidik ngeri.

"Oh, kau benar Kiba! Jika dulu istriku saat masih pacaran sudah galak, sekarang dia malah seperti Medusa di rumah!" Chouji menyetujui.

"Hah… Itu sih karena kalian saja yang membuat istri kalian marah! Kalian kurang memahami pola pikir wanita sih!" Kazuha berkomentar.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kazu-chan! Kalian para lelaki ini harusnya lebih bisa bersabar dan terlihat keren di mata istri kalian…" Emi menyahut.

"Memahami apa! Sudah sering aku mengalah padanya, tapi dia tetap saja mengeluarkan apinya dan menyembur kemana-mana. Padahal ia sedang hamil tua sekarang…" Kiba meneguk birnya.

"Justru itu masalahnya, Bodoh!" Emi dan Kazuha menyahut bersamaan.

"Wanita hamil itu tingkat sensitifnya tinggi karena dipengaruhi hormon! Kau ini tidak tahu atau memang sudah bodoh dari awal, Kiba?!" Emi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kiba hanya mendengus pelan karena penuturan Emi tersebut. Pandangan lelaki penyuka anjing itu kini tertuju pada Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil meneguk birnya. Dapat ia lihat diantara para wanita, hanya gadis itu saja yang kelihatannya diam saja. Ide jahil pun muncul di kepalanya. Ia pun berencana untuk menakut-nakuti Hinata perihal pernikahan.

"Ne, Hinata, mumpung kau masih lajang, lebih baik jangan menikah dulu jika tidak ingin berakhir sepertiku!" Kiba terkekeh pelan.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Kiba heran dan bingung. "Aku?"

"Iya, kau! Siapa lagi yang masih melajang di sini kecuali dirimu. Dengar Hinata, pernikahan jika tidak benar-benar diawali dengan niat yang kuat, tidak akan bertahan lama. Ingat itu baik-baik Hinata!" Kiba mulai menasehati.

"Yang lajang bukan hanya aku saja, Kiba-kun! Direktur–" Hinata lantas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Menutupi keceplosannya tersebut.

Sedangkan yang menjadi target Hinata yang keceplosan tadi menoleh dengan bir yang masih ia teguk ke arah Hinata. Naruto yang sadar bahwa Hinata sempat membicarakannya tadi hanya berdeham kecil. Sedangkan Hinata hanya merutuki ucapannya tadi dalam hati. Dalam benaknya, gadis itu mengutuk ucapan yang baru saja keluar diluar kehendaknya. 'Hinata, dasar bodoh!'

"E-Em, maksudku, di dunia ini yang melajang itu bukan hanya aku saja, Kiba-kun!" Hinata berusaha mengelak, "Masih banyak di luar sana yang bahkan lebih tua dariku yang masih lajang! Oh! Contohnya adalah nenek yang tinggal di sebelah apartemenku pun dia masih lajang!" Hinata protes.

"Hinata tidak usah menanggapi candaan Kiba! Dia hanya mengerjaimu saja!" Emi berkata untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Iya, lebih baik sekarang kau fokus saja untuk mencari pasangan hidupmu. Menikah bukan hal yang menakutkan kok…" Kini Kazuha mengerlingkan matanya. "Nanti kalau sudah menemukan pasanganmu, segera menikah! Hihihi…"

"K-Kalian.." Hinata menahan geram.

Gelak tawa dari orang-orang disitu semakin membuat Hinata merasa kesal. Terlebih juga direkturnya juga ikut-ikutan tertawa dengan rekan-rekannya. Hinata yang kesal akhirnya mengambil sebotol birnya yang masih tersisa banyak dan meneguknya sekaligus. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak menegak minumannya sekaligus. Namun, telinga Hinata sepertinya tersumbat dan ia semakin gencar meminum habis birnya hingga habis, dan tak ketinggalan, ia memesan sebotol bir lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO'S APARTEMENT, 22.00 P.M.  
><strong>

**.**

Namikaze Naruto berjalan sempoyongan memasuki apartemennya disertai seorang gadis yang juga ia bopong di sampingnya. Naruto sedikit merutuki tindakannya yang nekat membawa gadis yang tak lain bernama Hinata tersebut ke apartemennya. Hal ini dikarenakan Hinata yang mabuk berat dan terpaksa sebagai atasan yang baik, Naruto berbaik hati untuk mengantarkannya. Namun, satu kesalahan ia buat. Kenapa jika ia akan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang, ternyata ia malah tidak mengetahui tempat tinggal Hinata?

"Aah… Kau berat sekali, Hinata…" Naruto lantas merebahkan Hinata ke ranjangnya.

"Aah…~ Akuu akhaan menikaaah! Kalian ingat ituuu… hik!" Dan boom! Gadis itu mulai meracau disela-sela mabuknya.

"Ah! Iya, iya, iya! Suatu saat kau akan menikah! Ck, dasar!" Naruto meladeni asal-asalan racauan Hinata.

Selesai merebahkan Hinata, Naruto kini berbalik hendak pergi dari situ dan mengganti pakaiannya. Namun, pergerakan direktur muda itu harus terhenti ketika dua buah tangan menahan lengannya. Ia pun berbalik arah dan melihat kedua tangan Hinata melingkar di salah satu lengannya. Pria itu tertegun dan heran dengan tindakan Hinata. Manik safir itu membulat sempurna karena kekagetan yang tiba-tiba dibuat oleh Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik lengan kekarnya dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Hinata. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Naruto dapat mencium aroma Hinata yang penuh dengan alkohol bercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu susah payah menelan ludah. Di jarak sedekat itu, Naruto menyadari bahwa Hinata selama ini memiliki paras yang cantik.

"Neee…~ Direktur-kun… Daisukiiiii..~" Hinata lantas dengan cepatnya mencium pipi atasannya tersebut.

Dan Naruto? Jangan ditanya lagi. Meskipun Hinata yang menciumnya dengan keadaan mabuk, tetapi lelaki itu merasa sedikit gerah dengan aksi Hinata itu. Baru kali ini ada wanita lain yang menciumnya selain mantan kekasihnya dulu, terlebih lagi wanita itu adalah pegawainya sendiri. Naruto yang masih memiliki kesadaran akal sehatnya itu, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hinata dan kembali menidurkannya. Namun, tindakannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Cengkraman tangan Hinata cukup kuat untuk dilepaskan. Dengan susah payah lelaki itu melepaskan tangan Hinata. Dan lagi, Hinata tetap berkutat untuk tidak mau melepaskan lengan atasannya.

"Hei, Hinata! Lepaskan tanganmu! Cepat tidur sana!" Naruto berbisik pelan namun masih dengan nada yang memerintah.

"Tidak mau~!" Hinata merengek. "Akhuuu mau tidur jika direktur… hik… tidur dengankhuuuu..~" Hinata kini malah berani memeluk lengan kekar atasannya dan tak sengaja menyenggol dada gadis itu.

Naruto semakin merasa gerah dan kesulitan. Terlebih lagi dengan permintaan aneh-aneh dari pegawainya ini. Naruto bisa saja menolak atau bahkan menuruti keinginan Hinata. Tetapi, Naruto sadar betul bahwa wanita yang hampir menggoyahkan pertahanannya itu kini sedang meracau tak jelas dan hanya dipengaruhi oleh alkohol. Sekali lagi, Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata. Namun, Hinata tetap bersikeras.

"H-Hei!"

"Direktur…" Kini amethyst Hinata menatap sayu Naruto. "Kumohon…" Pintanya lirih dengan suara mendesah.

'Aargh! Persetan dengan akal sehat!'

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

"Aahn…~"

Hinata mengerang kecil ketika Naruto mulai mencium bibir ranumnya. Ciuman yang berawal dari saling mengecap kini berganti saling melumat. Seakan memberikan lampu hijau, Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan Naruto memperdalam lumatannya. Lelaki itu pun menyadari tanda dari Hinata dan langsung saja menekan bibir Hinata semakin dalam. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu per satu gigi rapi Hinata. Lumatan disertai adu lidah itu terjadi kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu hingga 5 menit. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata kini kehabisan patokan oksigen dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman panas itu kembali berlanjut. Kali ini jauh lebih panas dan lebih bergairah.

"Aahn.. Direktur…" Hinata mendesis pelan di sela lumatannya.

"Ssst… Panggil aku Naruto…" Naruto kembali menyerang Hinata.

Kali ini bukan hanya melumat bibir Hinata, perlahan jemari Naruto mulai berani meraba dada Hinata. Meskipun masih berbalutkan pakaian yang lengkap, Naruto dapat menebak jika pasangannya itu ternyata memiliki dada yang mungkin diatas ukuran rata-rata wanita Jepang. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto cukup kagum dan semakin bergairah untuk menggauli pegawainya itu. Sedangkan Hinata semakin mengerang dan mendesis hebat karena sentuhan Naruto tersebut.

"Aahn..~ Nnaruu…~"

Naruto kini mulai menurunkan kepalanya hingga berada di sekitar area leher jenjang Hinata. Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Naruto mulai menyesap area tersebut hingga menimbulkan beberapa kissmark di keseluruhan leher Hinata. Tak berhenti disitu saja, jemari Naruto perlahan mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju kantor yang Hinata kenakan hingga wanita itu kini hanya mengenakan bra putih sebagai satu-satunya penutup bagian atas tubuhnya. Hisapan dan kecupan Naruto lambat laun semakin menurun. Kini lelaki itu sampai pada daerah tulang selangka Hinata. Masih dengan menyesap dan menciumi kulit indah Hinata, tangan nakal Naruto juga meraba pelan dada kiri Hinata yang masih berbalutkan bra.

"Aahn…~" Kali ini erangan Hinata cukup keras daripada yang tadi.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba ataupun ba-bi-bu lagi, dengan satu tarikan, Naruto melepas bra Hinata yang menjadi penghalang kegiatannya. Lelaki itu sempat berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi lekuk tubuh Hinata, terlebih dadanya. Jika ia tadi mengira dada Hinata memiliki ukuran lebih dari rata-rata, kali ini ia harus meneguk ludah karena dada yang tergolong besar itu ternyata sangat indah. Masih dengan kekaguman untuk wanita yang ia tindih, Naruto secara hati-hati menempelkan tangannya untuk mengusap dada tersebut. Dan diluar dugaan, dada Hinata terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal. Dengan nipple yang berwarna pink sedikit kemerahan, Naruto meremas perlahan dan memainkan salah satu dada Hinata tersebut.

"Waah… Dadamu sangat kenyal dan indah, Hinata…"

"Aahn… N-Narhuuu…~" Hinata masih dengan mendesis pelan.

"Tenang, Sayang…" Naruto berbisik. "Malam ini aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu…"

Dan segera saja Naruto mulai mengisap dan memainkan dada Hinata. Sedangkan gadis yang ada di bawahnya semakin meracau tak jelas karena merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Sambil menyelang, minum air. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini. Sambil menghisap dan memainkan dada Hinata, ternyata ia juga melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Naruto mulai tidak tahan dengan bagian bawahnya yang meronta-ronta karena sesak. Safirnya sedikit melirik keatas untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata. Ia tersenyum puas melihat sang gadis ternyata menikmati permainannya. Kini Naruto sudah melepaskan pakaiannya dan masih meninggalkan boxernya yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya. Naruto lantas menyibak rok hitam Hinata dan membuangnya begitu saja. Begitu pula stocking gadis itu ia buang di sembarang tempat. Dan saat ini Hinata hanya mengenakan satu-satunya pelindung di bagian intim tubuhnya. Naruto mengamati sejenak tubuh indah dan seksi milik Hinata.

"Cantik…"

Satu kata tersebut mewakili seluruh ungkapan kagum dari Naruto atas Hinata. Meskipun dengan keadaan mabuk sekalipun, Naruto tetap kagum dengan gadis itu. Hinata yang merasa sentuhan dari direkturnya itu terhenti, kini memasang wajah cemberut dan kesal. Naruto lantas menyadari bahwa gadisnya itu merasa kesal akibat permainan yang sempat terhenti.

"K-Kenapa berhentiihh…" Gadis itu mulai protes.

"Hn.." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku justru baru akan memulai…" Bisiknya dengan nada erotis di samping telinga gadis itu.

Dan di detik selanjutnya, Naruto mulai kembali menyerang dada kenyal Hinata. Ia hisap. Ia pilin dan ia mainkan putting Hinata. Hingga Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Dan gadis itu pun mengerang panjang. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata tersebut dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadisnya itu telah mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama. Tak ingin menyia-siakan keadaan tersebut, Naruto langsung saja menarik celana dalam Hinata dan melemparnya asal. Dan kini gadis yang akan menjadi wanita itu telah sepenuhnya telanjang bulat. Naruto lantas menuruni tubuh Hinata melewati perut rampingnya dan berhenti tepat di depan vagina gadis itu.

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk menghirup aroma dari bagian intim Hinata tersebut. Naruto juga mengagumi bagian terintim Hinata itu. Ia menduga bahwa gadis itu pasti merawat bagian itu dengan baik karena tidak ada satu pun bulu yang tumbuh dan aroma wangi bercampur dengan cairan yang dikeluarkan Hinata dapat memabukkannya. Naruto lantas memasukkan salah satu jarinya dan mengocok pelan vagina Hinata. Gadis yang baru saja orgasme tersebut tentu saja melengkingkan tubuhnya karena sensasi yang Naruto berikan di bawah sana. Jemari mungil Hinata meremas pelan surai kuning Naruto. Menikmati segala sentuhan dan permainan yang dibuat oleh atasannya tersebut.

"Aaahn..~ Naruu….~ tohkhuun…~" Desah Hinata.

Desahan Hinata barusan menjadikan Naruto semakin tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia menarik salah satu jemarinya tadi untuk melepaskan boxer yang ia kenakan. Dan, voila! Kini tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama terbebas dari sehelai benang. Terlihat junior Naruto yang tadi sempat tersiksa (?) kini berdiri. Naruto mulai membuka lebar kaki Hinata dan mendekatkan juniornya di mulut vagina Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung saja melesatkan juniornya itu ke dalam lubang intim Hinata.

"Aaaaahnn…~!"

Alhasil Hinata berteriak keras. Merasakan benda asing memasuki tubuhnya. Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan aksi jelajahnya itu. Dapat ia rasakan sebagian juniornya yang kini menancap di mulut vagina Hinata terasa seperti dipijat oleh dinding vagina gadis itu. Naruto pun merasa bahwa milik Hinata ternyata sangat sempit, sehingga juniornya serasa akan sulit untuk digerakkan. Naruto mendesis pelan. Kali ini ia memperdalam penetrasinya di dalam Hinata. Naruto sempat merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menghalangi juniornya untuk menerobos masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menerjang 'halangan' tersebut yang ternyata adalah selaput dara Hinata.

"AAAAAKH!" Hinata berteriak kencang dan mencakar punggung Naruto dengan kuku cantiknya.

Sejenak lelaki itu tertegun. Dapat ia lihat secercah darah keluar dan mengalir dari bagian intim Hinata. Lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menduga bahwa selama ini ternyata Hinata masih seorang perawan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika ternyata omongan Kiba di acara minum-minum tadi benar bahwa gadis itu sama sekali belum memiliki kekasih. Ia mengira bahwa tadi adalah salah satu candaan dari Kiba untuk membuat Hinata kesal. Tetapi, sekarang…

"H-Hei Hinata…" Naruto mulai panik. "K-Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau masih perawan?!" Pria itu berbisik lirik di telinga Hinata.

"Hiks…" Hinata kini mulai terisak akibat rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Sakiiitth…" rengeknya.

Naruto pun merasa khilaf dan hendak beranjak untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan badan mereka lebih jauh. Namun, hal yang tak terduga adalah Hinata justru mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto.

"K-Kita lanjuth… sajaahh… hiks…" Hinata berbisik pelan.

"T-Tapi…"

"Akhu.. thidak apa-apa.. hiks…"

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menatap intens mata sayu Hinata. Dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari gadis itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berhenti sejenak untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya…"

Selang beberapa waktu, Hinata mulai merasakan bagian bawahnya sudah tidak sesakit tadi. Naruto pun menduga jika rasa sakit gadis itu di bawah sana perlahan mulai hilang. Ia pun menanyai Hinata apakah masih merasakan sakit atau sudah lebih baik. Dan dibalas dengan ungkapan bahwa Naruto sudah bisa mulai menggerakkan juniornya perlahan. Naruto menurut. Dengan perlahan pria itu bergerak memaju-mundurkan penetrasinya. Hinata meringis sedikit karena masih sedikit sakit di bawah sana. Namun, perlahan rintihannya berubah menjadi erangan yang penuh rasa nikmat. Naruto juga demikian. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo maju-mundurnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aaahn..~ Teruss… Teruuus…~" Hinata meracau hebat.

Naruto yang mendapat respon demikian hanya tersenyum sambil kembali melumat bibir ranum Hinata. Hingga pada waktu tertentu, Naruto mulai merasakan kedutan di juniornya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan melesak keluar. Naruto mendesis pelan. Ia sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya. Ia berbisik di telinga Hinata untuk meminta persetujuan apakah ia harus melepaskannya di dalam atau di luar.

"H-Hinata… Aku akan keluar…" Naruto mendesis pelan.

"A-Akhu jugaa.. Ahn..~" Hinata membalas. "K-Keluarkan di dalam, N-Naruu..~"

"Benarkah?" Naruto masih bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan benihnya sebelum mendapat persetujuan Hinata.

"Iyaaaah…~" Hinata berucap. "Pour it inside me…" Hinata meminta.

"As you wish… Hime…"

Dan benih yang Naruto tahan mati-matian tadi akhirnya melesak keluar dan memenuhi rahim Hinata. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama berteriak dan mengerang keras. Cairan yang terasa hangat bagi Hinata tersebut perlahan meluber keluar. Naruto yang terengah-engah itu menatap intens wajah cantik Hinata. Disibakkannya helaian-helaian kecil yang ada di sekitar wajah Hinata yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Ia pun tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Arigatou… Hinata…" Bisik lelaki itu lirih sebelum tumbang di samping Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

*** Kirameki – Wacci (Ending Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso)**

*** Lost Stars – Adam Levine (Ost Begin Again)**

**.**

**.**

**Em.. Oke…**

**Err… aah! Sudahlah… maaf jika lemon kurang hot atau apa, yang jelas neko sudah berusaha bikin bagus. Dan etoo… untuk proyek yg sebelah #nunjukfictsatunya, maaf ya neko malah meninggalkannya sejenak dan bikin fic ini. Tapi neko tetep lanjutin yang satunya itu kok sama ini juga..**

**So..**

**Would you please give me some reviews about the story above?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hamil? EHHH!

Suara kicauan burung gereja yang saling bersahutan di luar sana, membuat seorang wanita yang kini sadang terlelap dalam tidurnya merasa terusik. Masih dengan aura kantuk disertai kepalanya yang pusing, wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu perlahan mengerjapkan matanya untuk bangun, meskipun matanya belum benar-benar terbuka sempurna. Karena posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman, Hinata sedikit bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi. Namun, gerakan gadis itu terhenti karena ia merasakan adanya benda cukup berat dan asing yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Hinata pun mengernyit dan segera saja membuka amethyst indahnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah lekukan dada bidang milik seseorang. Masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia pun meraba dada bidang yang cukup berotot itu dengan lembut. Saat itu pula ia merasakan sesuatu yang ada di pinggangnya semakin merapat.

Hinata lantas mendengar dengkuran kecil khas suara laki-laki. Respon terhadap pendengarannya tersebut baru saja sampai menuju otak. Dengan segera saja, wanita pemilik manik indah bulan itu membuka lebar matanya. Kesadaran atas respon otaknya itu memberitahunya bahwa saat ini wanita itu tidaklah sendirian. Ada seseorang yang kini sedang satu ranjang dengannya. Tak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja pikirannya katakan, Hinata lantas mendongak ke atas. Dapat ia lihat siluet perpotongan antara leher dan rahang seseorang. Dan Hinata pun…

"KYAAAAAAAA…!"

"GYAAA…..!"

Karena teriakan kencang Hinata tersebut, membuat laki-laki yang awalnya sedang asyik dalam dunia mimpinya terbangun kaget dan refleks saja ikut berteriak seperti Hinata. Masih dengan berteriak, wanita yang kini sudah memiliki kesadaran penuh, segera saja bangun dan terduduk tegap. Sedikit merasakan hembusan dingin dari ac yang langsung menerpa kulitnya, Hinata pun menatap ke bawah. Kembali ia berteriak. Ia semakin membulatkan matanya karena mendapati tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Dengan sigap wanita itu langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sedangkan lelaki tadi masih dengan berteriak, kini juga perlahan ikut terbangun.

"KYAAAA! PERGI KAU! PERGIII…!" Dengan menutup matanya, Hinata pun memukul keras laki-laki tadi disertai dorongan yang cukup kuat untuk mengusir laki-laki tersebut.

"A-ARGH! I-TTAAII…!"

"PERGIII….!"

Dengan satu dorongan kuat, akhirnya laki-laki tadi berguling ke sisi ranjang dan terjatuh. Dapat Hinata dengar suara seperti benda jatuh dari arah jatuhnya laki-laki tadi. Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan laki-laki itu, Hinata justru semakin mengeratkan selimut yang ada di tangannya untuk semakin menutupi tubuhnya. Dapat ia dengar pula rintihan kesakitan dari laki-laki tersebut. Salah satu tangan ramping namun cukup berotot lelaki itu kini meremas pelan sisi ranjang untuk sebagai tumpuan ia berdiri. Hinata semakin merasa ketakutan hingga tak bisa berucap kata-kata. Perlahan sosok lelaki itu mulai nampak. Hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata adalah surai kuning tak rapi milik lelaki itu. Lantas mata, hidung, dan bibir lelaki itu baru nampak beberapa detik selanjutnya, diikuti dengan salah satu tangannya yang mengusap bagian kepalanya yang tadi sempat terbentur lantai. Hinata kaget bukan main setelah tahu siapa lelaki yang barusan ia dorong hingga jatuh. Dia…

"D-DI.. DIREKTUR?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hinata… Kapan Kau Menikah?**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Story By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy (Little)**

**.**

**Pair : Hyuuga Hinata x Namikaze Naruto**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, TWO SHOOTs (or Three Shoots, maybe?), Lemon (Not in this chap), Gaje, Alur sana-sini, Hinata's OOC, Naruto's OOC, dll…**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. NOT FOR UNDER 18****TH****. TETEP MAKSA? DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO'S APARTEMENT, 07.00 A.M.**

**.**

Dua sosok manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut saling terdiam di atas satu ranjang berukuran king size. Sang wanita hanya menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya. Menangis? Tidak, wanita itu tidak menangis. Hanya saja ia merasa malu dengan perbuatannya. Ia tak bisa berucap apa-apa karena ia tak mengingat semua kejadian yang kemarin terjadi, hingga ia kini berada pada situasi dimana ia terbangun tanpa busana dan ada laki-laki yang juga tidur satu ranjang dengannya dan juga tanpa mengenakan busana. Mereka sama-sama bertelanjang bulat. Melalui celah diantara jemari-jemarinya yang menutup wajahnya itu, Hinata sedikit mengintip dan melirik laki-laki di sampingnya.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang baru saja merasakan nikmatnya jatuh dan terbentur lantai itu hanya menatap jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia pun juga terdiam sama seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Hinata sekarang. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Ia menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Lelaki itu pun menoleh ke samping kiri untuk melihat wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menghela napas lagi. Manik safirnya melihat jika wanita yang dikenal sebagai bawahannya itu hanya menutup wajah. Ia pun menautkan lengannya bersilang di depan dada.

"Kau ini…" Suara baritonenya terdengar lirih. "Ck!"

"…"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan kejadian kemarin?!" Lelaki itu melayangkan pertanyaan pada si wanita.

"T-Tidak… D-Direktur…." Terdengar sahutan sangat lirih dari Hinata.

Namikaze Naruto, lelaki tersebut, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan. Ia pun kembali menatap Hinata. Melihat gadis itu masih menutupi wajah, membuat lelaki itu merasa gusar. Dengan gerakan cepat, laki-laki itu meraih kedua jemari Hinata untuk ia singkirkan agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Karena gerakannya tak terduga oleh Hinata, maka Hinata refleks memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak mau jika direkturnya itu melihat wajahnya.

"Hinata! Tatap aku!" Perintah Naruto.

"T-Tidak mau!" Hinata masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia pun melepas genggamannya pada jemari Hinata. Tangan berotot namun ramping itu kini meraih wajah Hinata dan memaksa wanita itu untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Hinata menurut. Namun setelah wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Naruto, wanita itu justru menutup kedua matanya rapat. Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalau kubilang tatap aku, ya berarti kau harus menatapku, Hinata!" Lelaki itu bergumam masih belum melepaskan wajah Hinata.

Mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh direkturnya, Hinata mau tak mau menuruti perintah Naruto. Dengan perlahan wanita itu membuka kelopak matanya. Amethyst itu cukup kaget karena di jarak sedekat, kurang lebih 20 cm, itu ia bisa menangkap raut wajah tegas dan tampan milik direkturnya. Jantung Hinata seperti sedang maraton. Degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dan perlahan, pipinya merona. Gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diberikan Naruto. Lantas ia pun sedikit melirik ke bawah untuk menatap hidung mancung Naruto, tak kuat jika harus lama-lama menatap safir indah lelaki keturunan Namikaze itu.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan kejadian, bukan, maksudku, dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam?!" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"…"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Namun gerakan mengangguk kecilnya itu cukup menjadi bukti atas jawaban yang diinginkan Naruto. Laki-laki itu lantas melepas rengkuhan pada wajah cantik Hinata dan kembali menyandarkan diri di ranjang. Ia melirik sekilas Hinata. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto diam-diam mengulas senyum kecil. Melihat sikap Hinata yang tidak terlihat seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya, mengingatkan ia dengan pengalamannya dulu saat awal-awal menjalin hubungan pacaran. Naruto menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir kenangan konyol tentang hubungannya dulu. Bukan saatnya untuk mengenang masa lalu, pikirnya. Hinata yang mengetahui gerakan Naruto tersebut, memberanikan diri untuk menatap lelaki jangkung di sampingnya. Ia menatap heran pria itu.

"K-Kenapa?!" Dengan nada yang penuh keraguan, Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau, tahu. Sikapmu seperti anak kecil saja." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"M-Maaf…" Hinata kini menunduk.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Naruto heran.

"I-Itu…"

Hinata kebingungan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ingin dia berucap alasan maafnya tersebut dikarenakan sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil. Namun, diurungkannya niat tersebut. Dan jadinya, wanita itu malah terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. Naruto yang sebenarnya mengerti maksud Hinata hanya diam saja. Berniat membiarkan wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tetapi melihat lawan bicaranya itu kini terdiam, Naruto pun jadi angkat bicara.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf padamu, Hinata…"

"Eh?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria itu dan memasang wajah heran.

"Sebenarnya…" Naruto memberikan jeda. "Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan 'itu' padamu. Tetapi… kau terus-terusan melarangku pergi dan malah meminta hal tersebut…" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Merasa malu atas perbuatannya.

"H-Ha?" Hinata tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto.

"Kubilang, jika karena bukan kau yang meminta dan aku kehilangan akal sehatku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kau paham sekarang?!"

"A-Aku memintanya?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto lantas menatap Hinata cepat. Pertanyaan penuh heran yang ia dengar dari Hinata membuatnya cengo sejenak. Pertanyaannya tersebut membuat pria ini takjub tak percaya. Dengan nada lugu begitu, bagaimana mungkin ia justru melayangkan pertanyaan semacam itu? Oke, Naruto tahu jika wanita itu kemarin melakukan hubungan intim dengannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Tetapi, apakah ia tidak mengingat secuil atau bahkan sedikitpun apa yang mereka lakukan semalam?

"Kau…" Naruto menghela napas. "Jelas-jelas kemarin kau menahan tanganku dan melarangku pergi. Lalu dengan tatapan memelasmu itu kau meminta aku untuk tidur denganmu! Aku awalnya menolak, tetapi kau masih tetap bersikeras!" Naruto mulai sedikit kesal.

"T-Tapi… A-Anda 'kan bisa menolakku!" Kini Hinata tidak mau mengalah.

"Sudah kulakukan! T-Tapi kau justru menciumku dan kau malah mendekap tanganku dengan erat. Oh! Kau juga menempelkan dadamu itu pada lenganku!" Naruto lantas menunjuk dada Hinata dengan jarinya.

Hinata mengikuti arah jari Naruto dan langsung menutupi kedua dadanya.

"T-Tapi… A-Anda 'kan satu-satunya orang yang masih sadar! S-Seharusnya Anda tidak melakukan hal tersebut, bukan?!" Hinata mulai kesal. "T-Tindakan Anda tersebut tergolong pemerkosaan, Direktur Namikaze!"

Tak terima karena dituduh sebagai pemerkosa, Naruto hanya menganga. Ia menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Baginya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dituduh sebagai pemerkosa? Sedangkan apa yang ia ketahui bahwa yang meminta untuk berhubungan badan pertama kali adalah datang dari Hinata. Apakah jika ia mengabulkan permintaan Hinata tersebut, ia masih bisa dianggap sebagai pemerkosa? Yang benar saja!

"Hei! Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku sebagai pemerkosa!" Naruto menatap kesal Hinata. "Kau sendiri yang jelas-jelas memintanya padaku! Kau juga bilang kau menyukaiku!"

"I-Itu kan karena pengaruh alkohol, Direktur!" Hinata sedikit membentak.

"Cih!"

Bosan menanggapi ucapan Hinata, Naruto lebih baik mengalah dan menatap arah lain. Pikiran lelaki itu kini berkecamuk tak karuan. Seperti menyesali akan apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin. Dalam benak laki-laki itu, ia tak tahu jika akan mendapat respon berlebihan dari Hinata seperti itu. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, Naruto pasti akan menolak permintaan Hinata kemarin. Bukan, justru lebih baik ia tidak perlu berbaik hati dengan alasan mengantar Hinata jika berakhir seperti itu. Namun, sesuatu dalam hati Naruto lainnya entah mengapa juga menerima dan sedikit merasa senang atas kejadian kemarin. Kembali ia menatap Hinata.

"Harusnya ini buat suamiku nanti…" Wanita itu bergumam lirih. Sayangnya, Naruto masih bisa mendengar ucapan Hinata itu.

"Sudahlah…" Naruto berkata lembut. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kejadian kemarin sudah terjadi dan tidak mungkin bisa diperbaiki lagi."

"T-Tapi… " Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Begini saja…" Naruto menatap intens Hinata. "Kita anggap saja hal ini hanya sebuah 'kecelakaan kecil' yang tak sengaja kita buat. Hn, dengan kata lain, kita anggap saja hal tersebut _one night stand_. Bagaimana?" Naruto selesai dengan ucapannya.

"_O-One night stand?_" Hinata menatap bingung Naruto.

Naruto menepuk jidat. Sweatdrop dengan kepolosan Hinata yang kelewat batas. Lelaki itu sempat membatin apakah sebegitu tersiksanya Hinata akibat kelamaan jomblo hingga istilah _one night stand_ saja wanita itu tidak tahu. 'Sungguh wanita ini…'

"Kau cari atau googling saja apa itu _one night stand_. Kau ini benar-benar polos ya, Hinata!" Naruto pun menggeleng pelan.

Tak lama setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Naruto mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Alhasil, Hinata refleks menutupi pandangannya. Naruto menatapnya sejenak. Tahu apa maksud dari sikap Hinata tersebut, lelaki itu mengambil boxer yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Selesai mengenakan boxer itu, Naruto masih mendapati Hinata menutup matanya.

"Kau bisa buka matamu!" Perintahnya.

"…"

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Lebih baik kau cepat bereskan keadaanmu itu dan cepat kenakan bajumu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Naruto mulai mengambil handuknya di lemari baju.

"A-Aku bisa pulang sendiri…"

"Yakin?" Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Apa kau tidak merasa nyeri di bagian bawahmu?!"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan kedua Naruto, Hinata lantas melirik ke bawah. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh atasannya itu ada benarnya. Kini ia merasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian intimnya. Ah, tentu saja ia merasa kesakitan seperti itu. Hal tersebut dikarenakan ia baru saja bersetubuh untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mendengar rumor bahwa pertama kali berhubungan intim memang sangat menyakitkan. Dan kini, ia mengakui rumor tersebut benar adanya.

"S-Sakit sih…"

"Maka dari itu cepatlah rapikan keadaanmu dan ganti pakaian. Kau bisa mandi dulu setelah aku selesai. Lalu kau kuantar pulang!" Naruto memasuki kamar mandi. "Ingat! Aku tidak ingin ada bantahan lagi darimu!" Ia sempat keluar hanya untuk meperingatkan wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"H-Hai…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HYUUGA HINATA'S APARTEMENT, 07.30 A.M.**

**.**

"Anda tidak perlu mengantar sampai sini…" Hinata berujar lirih.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, akan merepotkan untukmu dan untukku sendiri. Sudah sana! Cepat masuk!" Perintah Naruto. "Kau bisa tidak masuk kerja untuk hari ini! Tapi buatlah surat ijin! Aku pasti akan mengijinkanmu untuk hari ini saja!" Naruto pun siap berbalik.

Hinata yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya mulai memegang kenop pintu dan bersiap untuk masuk. Ditatapnya sekilas atasannya yang masih berdiri di depannya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, merasa canggung. Begitu pun Naruto. Lelaki itu sebenarnya merasa canggung sama halnya dengan Hinata, namun ekspresi tersebut dapat ia sembunyikan di balik wajah dinginnya itu.

"A-Ano…" Hinata sedikit bergumam. "T-Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Direktur…"

"Ya, ya, ya…" Naruto menanggapi asal. "Sekarang kau masuk saja. Aku akan pulang setelah memastikan kau masuk!"

"B-Baik…"

Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto. Dengan perlahan wanita itu memasuki apartemennya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Setelah memastikan jika Hinata telah masuk, Naruto berbalik. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen Hinata. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. Lelaki itu tersenyum singkat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata…"

Setelah berujar lirih, lelaki Namikaze itu pun melanjutkan jalannya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Hinata kini terduduk dengan ekspresi tak bisa diungkapkan. Otaknya sibuk memutar ulang kejadian yang menurutnya janggal. Ingatan berputar mulai dari kejadian ia dan rekan sekantornya berpesta dan berkaraoke, hingga karena topik menyebalkan ia pun mulai minum bir. Sedikit demi sedikit ada visualisasi dari pikirannya ketika ia sudah mabuk berat. Lalu atasannya menawarkan tumpangan karena semua orang terlihat mabuk juga, terutama Kiba dan Chouji. Lalu ingatan yang lain, ia memasuki apartemen direkturnya dan menggumam tak jelas. Dalam ingatan selanjutnya ia seperti melihat bibir Naruto, tetapi ia mendekat dan mencium pipi pria itu. Samar-samar ia mengingat ia menggumamkan kata suka. Seiring dia berusaha mengingatnya, gambaran-gambaran kejadian kemarin samar-samar dapat ia ingat. Hingga gambaran jelas dimana mereka berdua telah melakukan hubungan intim.

"Astaga!" Hinata menutup mulut.

"Yang dikatakan direktur bukanlah bohong!" Hinata melotot. "Ia berkata yang sebenarnya…" Lanjutnya.

"Aku sungguh bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Hinata memukul pelan kepalanya. "Jika begini kejadiannya, bagaimana aku bisa menaruh mukaku di depan direktur lagi?! Aku sungguh sangat bodoh!" Masih dengan umpatan yang tidak ada hentinya, Hinata merutuki perbuatannya.

PIP… PIP… PIP… PIP…

Hinata menatap layar handphonenya. Getar yang cukup lama menandakan ia sedang ada telepon. Hinata tampak heran. Tidak biasanya di pagi hari seperti itu ia menerima telepon. Bahkan jika handphonenya berdering, belum tentu ada telepon masuk. Alih-alih telepon masuk, notifikasi lainnya saja hampir jarang. Hanya yang sering menghubunginya adalah promosi dari operator telepon langganannya. Hinata meraih handphonenya. Tertera nama Hanabi. Wanita itu lantas memutar bola matanya sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya setelah mengangkat telepon.

"_Nee-chan, kau tidak lupa untuk menemaniku nanti 'kan?!"_ Suara cempreng gadis di seberang sana membuat Hinata sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Iya, aku tidak lupa, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata menyahut.

"_Baiklah! Nanti siang luangkan waktu makan siangmu untuk menemaniku belanja kebutuhan pertunanganku, oke?!"_ Pinta Hanabi.

"Er… N-Nanti kita pegi sore saja ya…"

"_Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak bekerja?!"_

"A-Aku sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi aku ijin tidak masuk dulu. Dan direkturku mengijinkanku, hehehe…"

"_Benarkah? Tapi kau terdengar baik-baik saja.."_

"Ah! Itu… Uhuk… Uhuk.." Hinata pun berpura-pura batuk. "Dengar sendiri 'kan! Aku sedikit pusing dan batuk-batuk setelah pesta dengan rekan-rekanku kemarin…" Tukasnya bohong.

"_Hmm…"_ Terdengar gumaman lirih. _"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu Nee-chan! Biar nanti saat kita akan belanja kau sudah baikan! Aku tutup teleponku dulu ya! Konohamaru-kun memanggilku sekarang! Jaaa..~!"_

TUUT… TUUT… TUUT… TUUT…

Dan telepon pun ditutup seenaknya saja oleh Hanabi. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya menatap ponselnya tak percaya. Hanabi, adiknya, dengan berani menutup telepon begitu saja. Sementara kakaknya tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyetujui ajakannya tadi.

"Dasar, Hanabi-chan ini!" Hinata masih menatap Docomo-nya. "Mentang-mentang sekarang sudah punya pacar, tinggal bersama dan akan bertunangan, seenaknya saja menutup telepon secara tidak sopan. Apa katanya tadi? Hanya karena dipanggil bocah nakal Sarutobi itu saja dia bersikap seperti itu padaku! Sepertinya bocah bernama Konohamaru itu memang sudah mempengaruhi Hanabi-chan!" Hinata bergumam kesal sendiri mengingat telepon adiknya tersebut.

"Argh! Ada apa dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini?!" Hinata mulai meracau. "Mendadak semua orang membicarakan pernikahan, baik sahabatku atau pun rekan kantor, lalu aku tidur dengan direkturku sendiri, dan kini… Aku harus ikut membantu adikku mempersiapkan pesta pertunangannya! Aku saja belum punya pacar, tetapi kalah satu langkah dari adikku! Oh, Kami-sama… Mau kau buat sekejam apa lagi hidupku yang sudah terlalu lama melajang ini…!" Hinata lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE CORP, BAGIAN PEMASARAN, 13.00 P.M.**

**.**

Semua pasang mata pada perusahaan Namikaze Corp, terlebih para pekerja di bagian pemasaran, memandang heran tingkah laku Hinata. Sudah hampir beberapa hari ini Hinata sering mengantuk dan tampak kelelahan ketika rapat sedang berlangsung. Naruto yang berdiri di depan sambil menjelaskan materi rapat ikut berhenti berucap setelah ia melihat ekspresi semua anak buahnya memandang heran Hinata. Hal tersebut tak luput membuatnya ikut melihat ke arah Hinata. Safir sebiru laut itu menangkap gambaran jika kini karyawatinya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tengah tertidur di sela-sela rapat. Naruto menaruh _laser_ _stick_ yang ia gunakan untuk rapat dan menghela napas pelan. Tindakannya diketahui oleh anak buahnya yang lain. Mereka pun mendapat isyarat dari Naruto untuk tetap menjaga kesunyian, sementara sang direktur perlahan mendekati kursi Hinata.

"Ehem!" Naruto berdeham kecil.

Aksi Naruto tersebut tak merubah keadaan. Hinata masih tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya. Naruto memandang tak percaya. Ia pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya di samping wajah Hinata yang menampilkan ekspresi tenangnya ketika tidur. Ia menarik napas perlahan dan dikeluarkan. Dengan menghirup beberapa oksigen, lelaki itu pun mulai bersiap. Dan…

"HYUUGA HINATA..!"

"HAI!"

Lelaki itu berteriak tepat di telinga Hinata. Dan sukses membuat wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu terlonjak kaget. Buru-buru Hinata duduk dengan tegap dan menghapus sisa-sisa air liur kering di wajahnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati direkturnya sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Hinata lantas menunduk menyesal. Menyesal karena telah tertidur disela-sela rapat penting.

"Enak sekali kau tidur sementara aku daritadi berbicara terus-menerus di depan!" Naruto melotot.

"M-Maafkan S-Saya, Direktur!" Hinata meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan toleransi lagi Hinata! Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Sudah berapa kali kau tertidur ketika kita sedang rapat penting?!" Naruto mulai naik pitam.

"M-Maafkan saya…" Hinata memohon. "S-Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Direktur!"

"Kalimat itu sudah kau ucapkan berulangkali, Hinata!" Naruto masih tetap memarahi bawahannya itu.

"M-Maaf…"

Kepala Naruto seperti berasa terbakar siang itu. Emosinya meluap-luap. Sudah cukup ia merasa penat karena pekerjaan dan masalah pribadinya yang lain, namun kali ini ia mendapati seorang karyawati tertidur pada rapatnya. Lelaki _workaholic_ tersebut memijat pelan dahinya.

"Seusai rapat, masuk ruanganku!"

Naruto lantas kembali ke depan untuk melanjutkan rapatnya. Beberapa staf lain tidak berani membantah setelah perintah direktur itu untuk melanjutkan rapat. Semua orang sudah kembali ke posisi duduknya masing-masing dengan rapi. Dan diantara para staf, hanya Hinata saja yang duduknya paling lambat. Naruto menangkap gerakan Hinata yang lambat itu. Dengan menahan amarahnya, lelaki itu kembali berujar pada Hinata.

"Hinata!" Panggilnya.

"I-Iya… Direktur..?!" Sedikit memberanikan diri, Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan cuci mukamu! Aku tidak mau kau sampai ketiduran lagi!" Perintah Naruto.

Hinata menurut. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, sosok Hinata sudah meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

"Argh… Aku benar-benar sial!" Hinata menggerutu dalam jalannya. "Kenapa pula aku bisa ketiduran seperti itu…"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tertidur dalam rapat?"

"M-Maafkan s-saya…"

"Katakan padaku…" Naruto memangku dagu. "Apa kau sedang mengalami banyak masalah? Stress, mungkin?"

"Eh?!" Hinata sontak langsung memandang Naruto.

Terjadi keheningan sementara.

"Dengar Hinata, jika ini berkaitan dengan kejadian beberapa tempo hari lalu yang masih mengusikmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Oke, aku mengakui aku khilaf karena tindakanku itu. Kau jadi kehilangan kegadisanmu dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Mendengar direkturnya mengungkit masalah tersebut, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian tersebut. Terlebih lagi ia juga sudah mulai mengingat beberapa tindakan erotisnya bersama sang direktur ketika ia mabuk. Semakin Hinata membayangkannya, semakin merah pula rona wajahnya. Mendadak wanita itu terdiam dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang.

Naruto menangkap rona wajah Hinata yang mendadak merah. Lelaki itu menduga jika Hinata mungkin sedang sakit. Karena khawatir, lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dengan cepat, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Hinata. Dan Hinata merasa cukup kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba atasannya tersebut.

"Hmm, kurasa kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak demam, tetapi kenapa wajahmu merah padam seperti itu?!" Naruto heran.

'Astaga! Ia pikir aku sedang demam!' Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"S-Saya b-baik-baik saja, Direktur!" Buru-buru Hinata memundurkan langkah.

"Lalu apa yang mengusik pikiranmu?!"

"I-Itu…"

Naruto memandang Hinata penuh selidik. Gelagat wanita di depannya ini terkesan mencurigakan. Beberapa tindakannya seolah-olah sedang menghindari Naruto. Lelaki itu lantas menatapnya sambil berpikir, mencoba menebak apa yang sedang gadis itu sembunyikan darinya. Naruto mengingat kembali tingkah aneh Hinata beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia sering mengantuk, bahkan ketiduran, dan tampak kelelahan ketika rapat. Ia juga menjadi lebih sensitif. Ia mudah marah karena hal sepele yang dilontarkan Kiba atau yang lain. Ia ketahuan membawa banyak kudapan ketika bekerja. Oh, dan satu lagi, Naruto sering menangkap basah Hinata telat kembali ke kantor setelah jam makan siang habis. Aneh. Satu kata itu yang terlintas di benak Naruto. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah Hinata. Dapat safirnya tangkap jika Hinata juga terdiam dan sibuk berpikir.

"Hei, Hinata…"

"Y-Ya, Direktur?"

"Dilihat dari tingkah lakumu yang menurutku aneh beberapa hari ini, apa mungkin kau…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "… hamil?"

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"E-EEEEH?!" Hinata kaget dan semakin mundur ke belakang.

"Coba sekarang kau pikirkan baik-baik! Tingkahmu jadi aneh! Kau sering mengantuk dan kelelahan, kau menjadi lebih sensitif, kamu mudah marah dengan lelucon Kiba, kau juga tertangkap basah sering membawa kudapan ketika bekerja, dan kau sering telat masuk kantor setelah jam makan siang! Gelagatmu itu sama seperti kakakku ketika sedang hamil!" Naruto memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"I-Itu t-tidak mungkin kan, Direktur?" Hinata mencoba mengelak. "D-Dan… A-Apa mungkin… Anda s-selama ini memperhatikan s-saya?" Dengan gugup Hinata memberanikan bertanya.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto mendadak berdegup kencang hanya karena pertanyaan Hinata yang terakhir. Naruto berdeham kecil guna menghilangkan canggungnya. Pertanyaan Hinata yang tepat sasaran itu menjadikan ia sulit untuk mencari alasan. Dan jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia akan merasa sedikit kehilangan sifat khasnya yang cuek dan dingin. Naruto memandang arah lain. Dan Hinata masih menatapnya penuh dengan harap.

"Itu.. Em, Aku… Aku hanya mendengarnya! Aku hanya mendengarnya dari yang lain!" Naruto pun beralasan.

"D-Dari siapa?"

Hinata perlahan semakin mendesak Naruto. Lelaki itu semakin kesusahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang terakhir itu jika nyatanya ia sendirilah sang pelaku yang selama ini memperhatikan Hinata secara diam-diam?

"Ah! Pokoknya ada yang mengatakannya padaku!" Naruto berkilah. "Oiya, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau memang benar hamil?!" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin, D-Direktu! Aha… ha.. hahaha…" Dengan canggung, gadis lavender itu membantah.

"Benarkah?" Tatap Naruto penuh selidik.

"I-Iya…" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita membuktikannya?!" Naruto mulai serius.

"Eh?" Hinata heran. "A-Apa maksud Anda?"

"Yah, kita buktikan apakah kau hamil atau tidak. Dengan melakukan tes kandungan! Bagaimana?!" Naruto menatap Hinata. Menunggu persetujuan bawahannya itu.

"T-Tes kandungan?" Hinata kembali meyakinkan.

"Bukan! Tes polio! Tentu saja tes kandungan! Apa lagi kalau bukan?!" Naruto sedikit gusar dengan kebodohan Hinata itu.

"T-Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi! Seusai pulang kerja, jangan langsung pulang. Tunggulah aku di depan lobi kantor. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama ke salah satu klinik kandungan langganan kakakku!" Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya.

Hinata masih diam terpaku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh direkturnya. Wanita itu sibuk mencerna dan berpikir. Keputusan sepihak dari direkturnya itu membuatnya kebingungan dan heran. Memang selama ini dia bersikap sedikit aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, hamil? Oh ayolah, lelucon macam apa lagi ini?!

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang!"

Perintah yang diberikan oleh Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Hinata. Wanita itu lantas menunduk pelan dan berpamit untuk keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**KLINIK KANDUNGAN DAN BERSALIN KONOHA, 19.00 P.M.**

**.**

Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya di _basement parkir_. Ia membuka _seat belt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya. Disela-sela ia melepaskan _seat belt_, ia tak sengaja melirik Hinata yang ada di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Wanita itu hanya diam saja dan tidak segera membuka _seat belt_. Naruto lantas berhenti dan memandangnya. Hinata menoleh sebentar. Tatapan direkturnya masih terpaku padanya. Hinata menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-Ano, Direktur… Apa Anda yakin dengan hal ini? Maksudku, kita menguji apakah aku hamil atau tidak?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Naruto menanggapi santai.

"B-Bukan begitu… Hanya saja… jika s-saya terbukti hamil…" Hinata menunduk. "… bagaimana…?"

"Hm, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa menikah dan membesarkan anak itu. Mudah bukan?" Naruto mengendikkan bahu.

"Bukan itu maksudku…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa Anda yakin tidak apa-apa jika m-menikah dengan saya. Maksudku, apa keluarga Anda akan menerima s-saya…" Suara Hinata semakin mengecil dan tenggelam begitu saja.

"Hmm…" Naruto tampak berpikir. "Mungkin mereka tidak keberatan…" Lanjutnya santai.

"Hah?!" Hinata menatap Naruto cepat. "Kenapa Anda santai sekali menanggapinya, Direktur?!" Hinata protes karena atasannya itu kelewat santai.

"Memangnya kenapa? 'Kan yang terpenting masalah teratasi bukan?!"

"Anda ini…!" Hinata menahan geram. "Pernikahan itu adalah bentuk kehidupan yang serius, Direktur. Pernikahan yang baik adalah pernikahan yang berlandaskan cinta dan kasih sayang dari pasangannya. Jika kita, em, seandainya menikah hanya karena hal ini, itu… itu… " Hinata kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton drama, ya?!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sekarang coba kau pikirkan baik-baik, jika seandainya kau tenyata positif hamil dan mengandung anakku, apa kau akan diam saja dan membesarkan anak itu sendirian atau kau justru berbuat untuk mengaborsinya? Dalam catatan kehidupanku, aku adalah tipe orang yang akan bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang kuperbuat. Jadi, jika kau hamil anakku, aku akan menikahimu. Bukan hanya demi mengembalikan nama baik kita berdua, tetapi juga mengesahkan anak itu. Apa kau mau jika dia lahir tanpa memiliki sosok ayah?" Naruto menunjuk perut Hinata.

"…" Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dan untuk masalah cinta atau apalah itu, aku yakin dengan seiringnya waktu akan ada perasaan itu. Kau tidak usah berpikiran negatif dulu. Buktinya, kakakku yang menikah karena perjodohan saja hingga kini baik-baik saja pernikahannya."

"Em…" Hinata menggumam hendak berucap.

"Sudahlah… Sekarang yang terpenting, kita tes dulu apakah kau benar hamil atau tidak! Setelah hasilnya keluar, baru kita putuskan apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan!" Naruto lantas beranjak membuka pintu kemudi.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih di dalam mobil, hanya mendesah pelan.

"Begitu… kah?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Bau khas yang mirip dengan rumah sakit segera memasuki indra penciuman kedua insan yang berjalan berdampingan di salah satu lorong klinik. Usai mendaftarkan diri mereka, Naruto dan Hinata mulai antri untuk dipanggil nomor periksa. Salah satu perawat yang ada di situ tak lama memanggil nama mereka berdua. Keduanya sempat saling menatap untuk sesaat sebelum mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh perawat. Dalam langkahnya, Hinata meneguk ludah untuk beberapa kali. Bayangan akan bagaimana ia akan diperiksa nanti membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Naruto yang menangkap ekspresi tegang Hinata, perlahan menggenggam jemari mungil wanita itu. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasakan adanya sentuhan dijemarinya, langsung saja menunduk. Amethystnya melihat jika saat ini jemarinya tengah digenggam erat oleh direktur tampan itu. Hinata tak berucap apapun, namun senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Kini mereka berdua telah memasuki salah satu ruangan. Dalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat seseorang yang sedang mengenakan jubah dokter dan tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Wanita dengan surai merah menyala itu menyapa Naruto. Hinata sempat terpukau dengan kecantikan wanita itu. Hinata yang melihat tanda keakraban dari direkturnya itu hanya dapat menduga jika Naruto mungkin mengenal wanita itu.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sapa wanita itu. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hei, Karin!" Balas Naruto. "Begini, aku ingin kau memeriksanya! Apakah dia hamil atau tidak…" Naruto menunjuk Hinata.

"Dia?" Karin ganti menatap Hinata.

"Ah, Perkenalkan nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal!" Hinata membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, aku Uzumaki Karin. Panggil saja aku Karin!" Karin tersenyum. Wanita itu kembali menatap Naruto. "Ooh… Jadi ini kekasihmu, Naruto? Dia imut sekali…" Karin terkekeh pelan.

"Ck, dia kekasihku atau bukan, yang jelas lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, Karin!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cih, kau ini! Selalu saja tidak sopan! Walaupun kau ini kerabatku, aku masih lebih tua darimu tahu!" Karin mendengus kecil. "Sudahlah Hinata-san, ayo kita tinggalkan saja laki-laki tak tahu sopan santun ini. Aku akan memeriksamu di dalam!" Karin lantas berdiri dan menggandeng Hinata memasuki salah satu bilik ruangan.

"Eh? Em, I-Iya…"

"Hei, hei, kami datang kemari sebagai pasien tahu! Kenapa kau mengajak Hinata ke sana?!" Naruto protes.

"Aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu dan mengambil sampel urine darinya. Setelah itu kita bisa berdiskusi setelah hasilnya keluar. Jadi, kau tunggu saja di situ!"

Naruto terdiam dan menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, mereka berdua kembali. Telihat di tangan Karin ada sebuah sampel urine dari Hinata. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit bergumam. Entah ia menggumamkan apa, tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan. Hinata pun berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil kursi di samping Naruto. Tanpa sengaja, kedua sorot mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Hinata menjadi gugup tiba-tiba. Dan Naruto juga merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar tanpa sebab.

"Aku akan menaruh sampel ini di labolatorium untuk diperiksa. Kalian bisa menunggu hasilnya di luar. Jika hasilnya sudah ada, kalian tolong kemari lagi dan aku akan menjelaskan hasil tesnya…"

"Kenapa kami tidak menunggu sekalian di sini?!" Naruto memasang wajah acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tidak lihat aku kedatangan banyak pasien?! Lagipula hasil tesnya akan keluar satu jam lagi. Aku yakin kau akan cepat merasa bosan jika berlama-lama di ruanganku!" Karin menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja!" Naruto lantas berdiri. "Ayo Hinata! Kita tunggu di luar!" Ia pun meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya keluar.

"H-Hai…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**PUKUL 20.00 P.M. MASIH DI KLINIK KANDUNGAN DAN BERSALIN KONOHA**

**.**

"Mizuno-san, bisakah kau bawakan kemari hasil tes urine nona Hinata?" Karin berbicara dengan salah satu staf bagian labolatorium lewat telepon. "Hm, baiklah. Kutunggu segera…" Karin menutup telepon.

Naruto dan Hinata menatap intens sosok Karin yang baru saja menghubungi stafnya. Sedangkan Karin yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya menatap heran pasangan di depannya. Karin terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat sangat penasaran. 'Haah… Dasar anak muda…'

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak sabar dengan hasil tesnya?" Karin menyeringai.

"Tentu saja!" Secara kebetulan, keduanya menyahut bersamaan.

"Waah… Kalian kompak sekali. Yah, semoga saja hasilnya baik. Dan aku bisa menjadi bibi bagi anakmu nanti, hihihi…" Karin terkikik pelan.

"Hei, hei, hei…" Naruto bergumam memperingatkan.

Hinata sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Karin barusan. Berkebalikan dengan apa yang Karin katakan, Hinata justru merasa takut jika ia benar-benar hamil. Dengan kehamilan, tentu saja akan merubah kehidupannya mendatang. Pernikahan, memiliki anak, menjadi ibu rumah tangga, oh, Hinata tak bisa membayangkannya. Ia merasa belum siap untuk itu. Tetapi keadaan berkata lain. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sebelumnya, jika ia hamil tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan, tentu saja nama baiknya akan tercoret. Terlebih untuk marga Hyuuga.

"Ne, Hinata-san…" Karin membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Y-Ya?"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertemu. Kau tahu, Naruto itu _workaholic_ yang hampir tidak pernah memikirkan yang namanya cinta atau mencari pasangan. Jadi, aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bersama seperti sekarang?" Karin nampak antusias.

"I-Itu… Direktur–"

"WOAH!" Karin berteriak tiba-tiba. "Kau memanggilnya Direktur?" Karin menunjuk Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan.

"Waaah… Jadi kau adalah anggota staf Naruto? Waaah… Tidak kusangka jika Naruto menyukai karyawannya sendiri. Bibi Kushina pasti akan sangat senang jika melihatmu. Selama ini Bibi selalu berharap akan segera menimang cucu dari istri Naruto. Hahaha…"

"Karin…" Naruto memanggil dengan nada menegur.

"Ups! Maaf… Hehehe…"

Tak lama dengan obrolan santai mereka, salah seorang perawat memasuki ruangan Karin. Perawat dengan _nametag_ Mizuno Kureha itu memberikan sebuah amplop coklat. Karin menerimanya dan berucap terima kasih. Perawat tersebut lantas meminta untuk undur diri dari ruangan Karin. Masih dengan senyum ramahnya, Karin mempersilahkan. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan itu segera membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas hasil tes urine Hinata. Jemarinya mengambil kacamata yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan sigap dan penuh ketelitian, Karin membaca hasil tes.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mengamati ekspresi Karin, semakin merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Antara tidak sabar dan sedikit takut dengan hasil yang akan dibacakan oleh Karin. Safir dan amethyst itu sedikit membulat saat melihat sudut bibir Karin sedikit terangkat. Naruto menelan ludah. Hinata meremas rok hitamnya. Karin melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap pasangan di depannya begantian. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Naruto, kutunggu undangan pernikahanmu segera, ya!" Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"T-Tunggu dulu! J-Jadi… Aku…"

"Yup! Selamat ya Hinata-san, kau akan menjadi ibu sebentar lagi, hehehe…"

"EEH?!" Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

Hinata cengo. Dan Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa? Seperti baru melihat mayat saja!" Karin berujar pelan. "Ini berita menggembirakan, bukan?! Harusnya kalian merasa senang!" Karin masih memasang wajah senangnya.

"A-Ah… Iya… T-Tentu saja kami senang, aha.. ahahaha…" Naruto tertawa canggung sambil mengiyakan perkataan Karin.

Hinata tidak menyahut dan hanya tersenyum canggung. Pikirannya kini sedang bercampur aduk. Pikirannya berulangkali berkata 'ini pasti bohong, ini pasti mimpi', namun ketika ia mencubit kecil jemari kirinya, ia merasakan sakit. Satu hal yang Hinata tahu. Ini bukan mimpi! Saat ini dirinya memang berada di dunia nyata. Dan yang membuatnya semakin tidak percaya adalah dirinya saat ini tengah mengandung. Ya, dia HAMIL! Dan anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak dari orang yang sangat galak, namun mampu mencuri hatinya. Ya, anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak dari atasannya sendiri, Direktur Namikaze Naruto. Putra bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan besar Namikaze Corp.

Hinata terduduk lemas.

"Ini… Sulit dipercaya…" Gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Oke, ini dia lanjutan dari HKKM? (eh?)…**

**Sedikit cuap-cuap ya.. setelah neko pikir-pikir kayaknya fict ini bakal jadi sekitar 3 chap deh… maaf ya nggak jadi one shoot atau 2 shoots gtu.. XD**

**.**

**Satu lagi. Mungkin jika ada readers, reviewers atau bahkan silent readers yang sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca review-review fict ini, mungkin kalian akan menemukan salah satu review yang 'keren'. Sebagai catatan saja, neko itu orang yang terbuka kok. Neko nggak masalah dengan semua komentar, kritik atau bahkan flame dari kalian, namun satu hal yang neko minta adalah tolong hargai karya orang lain. Jika kalian tidak suka, ya tidak usah melanjutkan membacanya. It's easy, right? Just click 'back' bottom or 'exit' from the tab.**

**Kami (para author) hanya mempublikasikan apa yang ada di pikiran kami melalui cerita. Bukan ada maksud lain untuk mengotori atau melecehkan FFN ini dengan cerita-cerita erotis (?) kami. Memang sebagian dari kami tidak begitu pandai merangkai kata-kata sehingga timbul kesalahpahaman saat readers membaca fict kami. Kami hanyalah manusia biasa yang kadang memiliki ide untuk membuat cerita. Tanyakan saja pada author lain, selain saya tentunya, apakah fict mereka sangat sempurna? Absolutely they'll answer "NO". Kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan, sang penulis skenario kehidupan, bukan kami..**

**.**

**.**

**Oke lah… tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi. Ini balasan review untuk semua reviewer yang belum sempat log in. Dan yang sudah log in, silahkan lihat pm masing-masing ya… :D**

**White kitsune: **dan jawabannya adalah… jeng jeng… sudah tau kan… :D

**Virgo24:** thank you.. ini udah lanjut kok.. :D

**NHL M desu:** hahaha… ini sudah neko update.. yah.. semoga saja cinta tumbuh di hati mereka.. wkwkwk.. :D

**Ihyuna:** sabar sabar… kita tunggu keinginan hinata aja dulu, #eeh

**Guest 1:** thanks.. :D

**Yamata no orochi:** oke ini udah lanjut.. eeh? Masih kurang panjang ya? 0.0

**X:** nah itu udah ketahuan kan.. :D

**Himeka:** semoga sajaa.. :D

** :** ahahaha… ada masa dimana semuanya bisa berubah.. :D hmm, kalo itu neko berencana buat 3shoots saja.. :D

**Sunny hime:** oke ini sudah dilanjut.. silahkan membaca…:D

**.**

**.**

**Eiiitss! Khusus untuk reviewer 'tercinta' neko, ini ada balasan buat review kamu:**

**.**

**Xeneroxida :** Firstly, neko ucapin makasih, karena repot-repot menulis review.. Menurut lo apa? Oke, neko akui fict neko banyak typo karena neko lupa belum check fict neko sebelum publish. Oh, bukan, neko bukan orang indo! Neko orang jepang yang lagi liburan di raja ampat! Neko udah berusaha buat EYD yg baik, tp pernah tau nggak sih kalo EYD indo itu kagak jelas?! EYD indo itu banyak yg berubah2 karena beda masanya. Kalo lo bukan anak sd, lo pasti paham! Neko kan udah bilang sebelumnya **"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**, lo bisa baca 'kan? Kalo nggak tau artinya gitu, cari tuh artinya di google translate! Terus ya, ini fict asli karya neko, jadi suka-suka gue lah kalo mau bikin jalan ceritanya kayak apa! Kecuali kalo lo ngasih masukan buat alur gitu baru bisa gue pertimbangin! Jadi kalo ngasih kritik biasa aja keless… Tau tujuan kritik nggak? Kritik itu ditujukan untuk membangun! Nah, kritik lo ini malah ngejatuhin penulis tau! Untung gue tipe orang cuek, jadi kritik lo yang ngejatuhin penulis itu nggak ngefek! Saran aja ya, oke sih lo mau jadi reviewer dan ngasih kritik, tapi nggak gitu juga kali! Lo nggak tau ada banyak author baru yang masih butuh saran yang membangun? Nah kalo lo kasih kritik kayak gitu, mereka bisa langsung down! Ending nya, mereka jadi malas publish cerita lagi! Oiya, satu lagi, ngaca dulu gih sebelum ngehina orang lain bermental ayam! Kalo lo emang nggak bermental ayam, lo harusnya nggak usah tuh ketik2 "Xene Out", jadi disini jelas kan siapa yang punya mental ayam?!

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuh… akhir kata, mohon maafkan ucapan atau bahkan tulisan neko yang sempat menyakiti hati atau bahkan terkesan kasar untuk readers, reviewers atau bahkan silent readers. Neko hanya mengungkapkan keprihatinan neko saja. Neko tau kok tiap orang punya karakter yang beda-beda, hanya saja bisakah kita menyampaikan uneg-uneg atau bahkan curahan hati secara baik-baik? Tidak perlu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Kita ini sama-sama manusia bukan? Sesama manusia itu memiliki derajat yang sama. Nothing different…**

**.**

**Okelah neko tutup saja sekian untuk chap ini. Akhir kata.. thank you and would you like to review again my second chapter of "Hinata Kapan Kau Menikah?" fict? See you next story…**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hinata, Kau Sudah Menikah!

Dua keluarga tersebut saling memandang satu sama lain. Bingung. Yah, satu kata tersebut yang mewakili perasaan mereka saat ini. Dalam hati mereka, mengapa meja yang seharusnya sudah di pesan oleh anak mereka, terdapat keluarga asing yang juga duduk di meja yang sama? Apakah itu suatu kebetulan saja? Hanya dua orang saja yang tampak tak bingung dengan situasi tersebut. Hanya saja ketegangan saat ini yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Naruto, em, bisa kau jelaskan keadaan ini?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya menoleh ke samping dan menatap lelaki yang mirip dengannya.

"Hinata, apa maksudnya ini?" Sedangkan seorang pria paruh baya lainnya menoleh dan bertanya pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu tampak kesulitan untuk menemukan jawaban. Ametystnya berkali-kali melirik sana-sini. Keringat dingin turun melalui pelipisnya. Sedangkan lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto tadi mengamati Hinata yang tampak tegang. Ia menghirup nafas sejenak. Setelah cukup tenang, Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Semua orang di meja tersebut menatapnya, termasuk Hinata. Naruto berjalan ke depan sehingga semua orang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Orang-orang tersebut semakin penasaran. Terlebih sikap Naruto tersebut yang tergolong formal sekali.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Hiashi-san, dan Hikari-san…" Naruto menatap satu per satu orang-orang tersebut. Dengan membungkuk penuh hormat, "… Ijinkan saya untuk melamar dan menikahi Hyuuga Hinata…!"

"EH?!"

Keempat orang tersebut cengo. Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat mereka tak berkutik untuk beberapa saat. Dan ketika akal mereka telah kembali, mereka…

"EEEEEEH?! MENIKAAAH?!"

Keempat orang itu kaget dan berteriak bersamaan. Diikuti oleh anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hinata… Kapan Kau Menikah?**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

**.**

**Story By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy (Little)**

**.**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata x Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, alur cepat, Lemon (maybe lime?), Hinata's OOC, Naruto's OOC, dll…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**NOT FOR UNDER 18****TH****. TETEP MAKSA? DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**De Léux Restaurant, KONOHA, 19.00 P.M.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto masih dalam posisi membungkuk hormatnya. Keempat orang paruh baya tersebut juga masih membelalakkan mata dan kaget. Pernyataan dari laki-laki tampan tersebut membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata. Namikaze Minato, selaku orang tua Naruto, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh putra bungsunya. Sebenarnya, Minato cukup senang karena anak laki-lakinya sudah menemukan calon pendamping hidup. Ia jadi tidak perlu memaksa Naruto untuk berkenalan dengan anak gadis dari beberapa koleganya. Berbeda dengan suaminya, Kushina justru terkikik pelan. Di dalam benaknya, wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik itu tertawa dengan bahagia. SANGAT BAHAGIA. Karena wanita itu kini tidak perlu mencarikan Naruto jadwal kencan buta seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

Sedangkan dari pihak keluarga Hyuuga, sang kepala rumah tangga Hyuuga Hiashi berdeham kecil untuk menekan kekagetannya. Mendengar seorang laki-laki tampan, terlebih dia adalah atasan putrinya di tempat kerja, melamar dan meminta restu untuk menikahi putri keduanya, tentu saja membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu senang. Ia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikan putrinya pendamping hidup seperti dulu. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hikari, sang ibu dari Hyuuga Hinata, menoleh dan menatap putrinya. Amethyst yang sama seperti milik Hinata tersebut menangkap rona kemerahan dan ekspresi tersipu malu di wajah anak gadisnya. Melihat hal itu, Hikari hanya tersenyum kecil. Ternyata selama ini dia tidak tahu jika putrinya itu menjalin hubungan dengan direkturnya sendiri.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Naruto!" Namikaze Minato menyela. "K-Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?" Lelaki itu kebingungan.

"Ah, benar juga. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta restu dariku untuk menikahi putriku?" Hiashi juga bertanya, membutuhkan kejelasan dari sang lelaki bungsu Namikaze tersebut.

"Mohon maafkan aku, Otou-san, Hiashi-san! Aku dan Hinata tidak sengaja melakukan kecelakaan kecil. D-dan… dan… H-Hinata saat ini m-mengandung… a-anak… ku…" Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Masih dalam keadaan membungkuk, ia membungkuk ketakutan, menunggu reaksi kedua kepala keluarga tersebut.

"Ap–" Wanita dengan surai kuning menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Baka Otouto!" Makinya.

"HAH?!" Kini berganti dengan pria dewasa bersurai kecoklatan dari pihak Hyuuga kaget. Ia menatap Hinata. "Hinata… kau… k-kau… HAMIL?!" Lelaki itu melotot.

"Nee-chan, k-kau… Waaaaahh…" Kini gadis muda yang mirip dengan Hinata juga memandang tak percaya pada kakak wanitanya.

Dan reaksi dari para orang tua? Tentu saja mereka tak bisa berkata-kata. Belum genap kaget dengan ucapan Naruto mengenai lamaran untuk menikahi Hinata, kini justru ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata mengandung anaknya. Namikaze Minato terduduk lemas. Hyuuga Hiashi memangku wajahnya gusar. Namikaze Kushina yang sebelumnya meminum air putih, kini tersedak. Dan Hyuuga Hikari hanya terbengong. Kedua orang tua Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar dibuat kaget seketika. Namikaze Naruko hanya bisa mendesah panjang, sedangkan suaminya, Hidan, berusaha menenangkannya. Hyuuga Neji terduduk lemas seperti Minato, Sara istrinya hanya menatapnya cemas. Dan yang cukup aneh dilihat adalah adik perempuan Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi yang justru tersenyum lebar dan memancarkan kekaguman pada kakak perempuannya.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena menghamili Hinata. Namun, saya akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi saya mohon tolong ijinkan saya menikah dengan Hinata!" Naruto memohon.

Hinata yang sedari diam saja, hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani sedikitpun wanita itu untuk sekedar menatap anggota keluarganya, terlebih lagi anggota keluarga Naruto yang juga di hadapannya. Jemarinya saling bertautan. Kecemasan menyelimuti dirinya. Reaksi yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya membuatnya takut jika ia tidak diterima oleh keluarganya lagi atau bahkan justru mendapat hinaan dari keluarga Naruto. Tindakannya tempo hari dulu mungkin akan menjadi buah bumerang baginya sekarang.

"Haah…" Minato mendesah. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya sudah terjadi…"

"Hinata… kau…" Hiashi menoleh sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana lagi…" Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Yah… Karena semuanya sudah terlanjur jadi seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti keputusan Otou-sanmu, Naru-kun…" Kushina memandang Naruto pasrah.

Berbeda dengan Hikari. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya memandang sendu suaminya. Menanti ucapan suaminya tersebut. Pemikiran Hikari tidak jauh berbeda dengan keputusan Kushina. Dia akan mengikuti apa saja keputusan dari suami tercintanya itu.

"Baiklah…" Hiashi mulai angkat bicara. "Karena sudah terjadi, pernikahan ini harus segera diputuskan. Jika pernikahan diselenggarakan terlalu lama, aku takut kedua belah pihak akan semakin malu dengan aib yang ada di masyarakat nanti. Jadi, bagaimana menurut Anda, Namikaze-san?" Hiashi menatap serius Minato.

"Hmm, apa yang Anda katakan memang benar. Lagipula hal ini juga terjadi karena kesalahan yang mereka buat. Saya setuju saja jika pernikahan dilaksanakan secepatnya…" Minato menjawab pasti.

Percakapan antara Hyuuga Hiashi dan Namikaze Minato tersebut membuat Naruto yang masih membungkuk tiba-tiba saja mendongakkan kepalanya. Safirnya menatap wajah ayahnya dan calon ayah mertuanya dengan ekspresi tak bisa dijelaskan. Antara kaget, cemas dan bercampur senang. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Naruto menatap haru ayahnya dan Hiashi bergantian. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang langsung saja mendongakkan kepala setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya dan ayah Naruto. Manik bulannya terasa berkaca-kaca. Ia terisak pelan. Ia terharu dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh dua orang tersebut. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang bercampur dengan rasa kelegaan. Ia sedikit tersenyum dalam isakannya.

"J-Jadi… Anda m-merestui dan menerima lamaran saya, Hiashi-san?!" Naruto menatap Hiashi penuh binar.

"Yah… Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin jika putriku melahirkan anaknya tanpa bersuami…" Hiashi menatap Naruto serius.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hiashi-san! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" Naruto berulangkali membungkuk hormat pada calon mertuanya itu.

"Karena sudah diputuskan, em…" Kushina tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana jika 1 minggu lagi pernikahannya dilaksanakan?" Usulnya.

"Secepat itu?" Minato menatap Kushina.

"Aku hanya menyarankan. Selebihnya itu keputusanmu dan keputusan keluarga Hiashi-san, Anata…" Kushina memandang lembut suaminya.

Minato dan Hiashi saling memandang. Mereka tampak berpikir. Hiashi lantas menoleh untuk mengetahui jawaban istrinya. Hikari yang sedang dimintai pendapatnya itu hanya mengendikkan bahu, tanda ia menyerahkan keputusan sepenuhnya kepada sang suami. Mengerti akan isyarat dari istrinya itu, Hiashi kembali menatap Minato.

"Menurutku tidak ada salahnya pernikahan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi." Hiashi menoleh menatap Hinata. "Kau harus siap, Hinata!" Tuturnya.

"Karena Hiashi-san sudah memutuskan begitu, kurasa aku juga tidak keberatan jika pernikahan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi." Minato lantas menatap Naruto. "Naruto, kau harus benar-benar siap. Sekarang, duduklah!" Perintahnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melangkah kembali ke kursinya. Pergerakan Naruto tersebut tidak lepas dari pengamatan Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang sudah duduk rapi. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya cepat ke arah Hinata, dan menemukan wanita itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Hinata yang ketahuan tersebut lantas menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merona total. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Aksi malu-malu diantara dua orang tersebut kini menjadi perhatian Naruko, Hidan, Neji, Sara dan Hanabi. 'Dasar mereka berdua ini…'

Dan malam itu, di salah satu restoran Prancis di Konoha, dua keluarga dari pihak Namikaze dan juga Hyuuga menghabiskan malam untuk saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE CORP, 10.00 A.M.**

**.**

"Ssstt!"

Desisan dari Emi sukses membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Direktur memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Katanya penting!" Emi berucap pelan.

"Benarkah?" Kini Hinata nampak keheranan.

Karena mendengar bahwa panggilan tersebut penting, Hinata segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia pun berjalan pelan dan memasuki ruangan direkturnya berada. Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, Hinata dapat mendengar sahutan kecil dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Dengan hati-hati wanita itu membuka pintu. Setelah ia masuk, dapat ia lihat Naruto sedang sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di atas meja kerja. Hinata perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"A-Ano… Direktur memanggil saya?" Hinata bertanya.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Hinata! Duduklah!" Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk.

Wanita itu menurut.

"Begini, tadi aku mendapat telepon dari kakakku. Ia ingin mengajak kita keluar. Katanya sih untuk mencari perlengkapan pernikahan." Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan berkas-berkasnya memandang serius Hinata.

"E-Eh? Perlengkapan pernikahan?" Hinata tampak kaget. "B-Bukankah itu terlalu cepat, Direktur?" Hinata bertanya bingung.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tetapi, setelah mempertimbangkannya, justru sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan pernikahan. Em, seperti mencari _Wedding Organizer_ yang bagus, lokasi pernikahan, dan yang lainnya. Undangan pernikahan juga belum dibuat." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. "Jadi, sekarang ayo kita menemui kakakku di ruangannya dan mendiskusikan masalah pernikahan ini!" Naruto masih menatap Hinata.

"S-Sekarang, Direktur?!" Hinata menatap direkturnya tak percaya.

"Hn!" Sahut Naruto. "Berdirilah! Kita akan segera ke ruangan kakakku!" Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"H-Hai…"

Hinata pun menuruti ucapan dan perintah Naruto. Keluar dari ruangan Naruto, gadis itu hanya mengekor di belakang Naruto. Semua anak buah Naruto pada bagian pemasaran memandang heran dan penasaran pada Hinata. Kazuha yang memberikan isyarat pada Hinata seperti 'kau mau kemana', hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Hinata. Setelah bayangan kedua manusia itu telah hilang sepenuhnya dari departemen pemasaran, semua karyawan di situ berdiri mengerumpul.

"Kira-kira Direktur mau membawa Hinata-chan kemana ya?" Kazuha bertanya heran.

"Hmm, entahlah…" Kiba menyahut.

"J-Jangan-jangan Direktur mau memecatnya!" Chouji justru memekik keras.

"Baka!" Emi menatap remeh Chouji. "Mana mungkin Hinata-chan akan dipecat oleh Direktur!"

"M-Mungkin saja 'kan?" Chouji berusaha membela argumennya sendiri. "Lihat, akhir-akhir ini Hina-chan juga sering membuat Direktur kesal…"

"Hmm…" Semua orang menggumam dan memikirkan perkataan Chouji.

Apa yang dikatakan Chouji memang ada benarnya. Tetapi…

"Aaah… Yang jelas kita tunggu saja Direktur dan Hinata-chan kembali! Setelah itu kita interogasi Hinata-chan!" Kazuha berkata mantap.

"Hm!" Semuanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**VICE PRESIDENT OFFICE, NAMIKAZE CORP**

**.**

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan kakaknya berada. Hinata hanya diam saja di balik punggung Naruto, menunggu sang pemilik ruangan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Tak lama, terdengar sahutan dari arah dalam yang menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk. Naruto pun mendorong pintu dan menahannya sebentar untuk memberi kesempatan Hinata masuk. Setelah Hinata masuk, barulah ia menutup pintu ruangan kakaknya tersebut. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata memasuki ruangan kakak Naruto yang notabene menjabat sebagai wakil presiden perusahaan Namikaze Corp.

Hinata dapat melihat wanita bersurai kuning dengan balutan baju kantor sedang menatap serius komputer meja. Naruto berdeham kecil dan memberikan perhatian bagi wanita itu. Wanita cantik tersebut menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum lembut mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangannya. Kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya, ia taruh kembali di tempatnya. Kini ia benar-benar meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Fokusnya kini adalah pada pasangan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sudah membawanya, Nee-chan!" Naruto berseru.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja. Kita pakai mobilmu ya, Naru-kun!" Wanita itu bangkit dari posisinya.

"A-Ano… Wakil Presiden…" Hinata berucap lirih. "K-Kita akan kemana?"

"Hmm…" Wanita tersebut memangku dagu. "Pertama, jangan panggil aku wakil presiden. Panggil saja aku Naruko-nee atau sama seperti Naru-kun memanggilku seperti biasanya. Hal itu berlaku baik di kantor atau pun di rumah, oke?" Naruko, kakak perempuan Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kedua, lebih baik Hinata-chan ikut saja denganku. Aku akan membantu persiapan pernikahan kalian. Oke?!"

"H-Hai…" Hinata mengiyakan. "N-Naruko-nee…?"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!" Naruko lantas menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Kau ini 'kan sebentar lagi juga menjadi bagian anggota keluarga Namikaze, jadi jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Dan ingat, jangan pernah lupa untuk memanggilku begitu! Hehehe…" Naruko terkekeh pelan.

"Nee-chan, Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia pasti akan memanggilmu begitu…" Naruto memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Mou, Naru-kun ini. Aku 'kan hanya bersikap manis kepada Hinata-chan!" Naruko menatap adiknya tajam. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Yah, yah, terserah saja!" Naruto memandang ke arah lain.

Kini mereka bertiga mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Hinata yang masih digandeng erat oleh Naruko menjadi bahan perhatian oleh karyawan lain. Naruto yang berjalan di belakang kedua wanita itu hanya menatap satu per satu karyawan tersebut. Memberikan tanda untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Melihat tatapan garang dan menyeramkan dari direktur muda itu, para karyawan-karyawan itu hanya gelagapan dan kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai pada _basement parkir_ mobil. Naruto mengaktifkan pengaman kunci otomatis mobilnya. Naruko pun menghamburkan diri masuk ke dalam. Sementara Hinata yang akan mengambil kursi di samping Naruko, dihadang oleh wanita itu. Membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi tanda heran.

"Hinata-chan, tempatmu bukan di sini. Kau harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Naru-kun. Hehehe…"

"Hei, hei, hei… Kenapa harus begitu?" Naruto menyerukan nada protes.

"Cih… Dasar laki-laki payah. Dia 'kan calon istrimu, jadi wajar saja jika harus duduk di kursi penumpang di depan!" Naruko mendesah pelan.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela nafas. Ia pun memandang Hinata. "Hinata, duduklah di depan bersamaku!" Perintahnya.

"H-Hai… Direktur…" Jawab Hinata sambil memasuki mobil.

"Eeeeh… Apa itu tadi? Naru-kun, kau masih membiarkan Hinata-chan memanggilmu 'Direktur'? Astaga!" Naruko _facepalm_.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Naruto menatap kakaknya heran.

"Hinata-chan, harusnya kau memanggil nama kecil Naru-kun!"

"Eh?" Hinata cukup kaget.

"Sekarang, kau harus memanggil Naru-kun dengan nama kecilnya, oke?!"

"Hei, kau kenapa jadi cerewet sekali sih, Nee-chan? Terserah Hinata 'kan mau memanggilku apa?!"

Hinata yang melihat perdebatan kakak-adik itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Kembali dengan perintah calon kakak iparnya tersebut yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggil nama kecil Naruto. Mendadak Hinata menjadi merona. Membayangkan dirinya memanggil nama Naruto tersebut, membuatnya gugup. Ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Dan sekarang, ia diminta langsung oleh calon kakak iparnya untuk memanggil Naruto demikian. Dengan segenap hati, Hinata mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia pun melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Naruto tengah menatapnya.

"N-Naruto…-kun…" Ucapnya lirih.

Mendengar Hinata memanggil nama kecilnya, Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya, khususnya pada hatinya. Mendadak laki-laki itu merasakan kehangatan kasat mata menyelimuti hatinya. Menurutnya, ketika Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu, ia merasa sangat senang. Entah mengapa ia bisa sesenang itu hanya dengan mendengar Hinata menyerukan nama kecilnya. Yang jelas ia begitu menyukainya.

"Nah, begitu! Kalian ini seperti orang asing saja tahu kalau tidak memanggil nama satu sama lain!" Naruko berkomentar. "Nah, sekarang ayo berangkat!" Naruko berseru senang.

Hinata yang sudah berada di samping Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar seruan penuh semangat dari calon kakak iparnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. Lambat laun mobil perlahan melaju meninggalkan _basement parkir_ Namikaze Corp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**SAVERIO'S GOWN AND BOUTIQUE, 11.00 A.M.**

**.**

"Iya, Kaa-san. Aku, Naru-kun dan Hinata-chan sudah menemui _wedding organizer_-ku yang dulu… Hm, kita mendapatkannya… Iya, aku juga sudah mencari lokasi pernikahan yang bagus… Iya, kami sekarang ada di depan _boutique_… Apa? Langsung masuk saja?... Hmm, baiklah… Jaa~" Namikaze Naruko menutup teleponnya.

Naruko lantas menatap pasangan yang ada di depannya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hora, ayo cepat turun dan kita menemui Kaa-san di dalam!" Naruko berseru.

"Eh? Sekalian mencari gaun pernikahan?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, ttebane!" Dan keluarlah kata-kata yang mirip seperti ibunya. Naruto _sweatdrop._

"Yah… Baiklah…" Naruto mengiyakan. "Ayo turun, Hinata…"

"U-Uhm…" Hinata menurut.

Ketiga orang tersebut mulai memasuki salah satu _boutique_ terkenal di kota Konoha. Sebuah _boutique_ yang memang merancang gaun khusus untuk pernikahan dan juga gaun-gaun pesta. Sepanjang memasuki _boutique_ tersebut, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum tiap gaun pernikahan yang dipajang di manekin. Amethyst bulan itu bersinar kagum. Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati ekspresi kekaguman Hinata, hanya tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa, dengan mengamati wajah ceria dan bahagia Hinata menjadi kesenangannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh, kalian di sini?!" Terdengar suara wanita.

Naruko melambaikan tangan pada sang pemilik suara. Naruto dan Hinata menatap arah datangnya suara tersebut. Di depan mereka kini telah ada Kushina beserta Hikari dan Hanabi. Hinata sempat kaget karena terdapat ibunya dan adiknya di situ. Ia pun menoleh dan menatap Naruto, meminta penjelasan melalui pancaran tatapannya. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan mengendikkan bahu, tanda bahwa laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui sama sekali akan hal tersebut.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, kemarilah!" Kushina memanggil. "Aku dan Hikari-san sudah memilihkan beberapa gaun cantik untuk pernikahanmu nanti!"

"Iya, Nee-chan! Kau pasti sangat suka dengan gaun pilihan Kaa-san dan Kushina-kaa-chan!" Hanabi berseru senang.

'Kushina-kaa-chan? Sejak kapan Hanabi menjadi sangat akrab dengan Nyonya Namikaze…' Batin Hinata.

"H-Hai… Namikaze-sama…" Tanpa sadar Hinata memanggil Kushina secara formal.

"Astaga! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil aku Kaa-san, oke?!" Kushina menatap Hinata penuh dengan harap.

"H-Hai… K-Kaa-san…" Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengiyakan dan mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap. Kami juga telah memilihkan baju untukmu…" Hikari berucap lembut pada calon menantunya itu.

"Hai, Okaa-san…"

Mereka pun mengikuti Kushina dan Hikari. Hinata dan Naruto berpisah di salah satu bilik ruang ganti. Salah satu pegawai _boutique_ menyodorkan satu gaun cantik untuk Hinata. Dengan senang hati, Hinata menerimanya. Perlahan Hinata melepas bajunya dan mengenakan gaun itu dibantu oleh pegawai tadi. Setelah selesai, tirai tempat Hinata berganti terbuka secara perlahan. Kushina, Naruko, Hikari dan Hanabi yang sedari tadi menunggu Hinata selesai ganti baju, kini menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Dalam pandangan mereka, Hinata terlihat cantik. Aah, bukan, sangaaat cantik. Gaun putih tanpa lengan yang terjuntai ke lantai dihiasi beberapa renda-renda kecil dan pita, sangat cocok dengan penampilan Hinata. Semua orang disitu memuji kagum Hinata. Mereka mempertimbangkan sejenak untuk menilai gaun tersebut. Keputusan pun dibuat. Dan semua wanita yang ada di situ setuju jika Hinata mengenakan baju tersebut di pernikahannya.

Sedangkan Naruto baru saja selesai dengan kemejanya. Tirai milik Naruto juga terbuka. Kini lelaki itu mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan sedikit corak silver di sekitar area kerah jas tuxedo. Naruto benar-benar terlihat gagah dengan mengenakan setelan tuxedo itu. Para wanita tadi kini mengamati Naruto. Mereka benar-benar dibuat terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto. Hanabi dan Naruko memberikan jempol tanda mereka setuju dengan setelan tuxedo yang dipakai Naruto. Kushina dan Hikari saling menatap, dan mengangguk bersamaan.

Naruto yang melihat tanda setuju dari wanita-wanita tadi, kini megalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Hinata berdiri. Safirnya tidak berhenti berkedip saat menatap sosok cantik Hinata terbalut gaun cantik yang terlihat mempesona. Dalam hati Naruto, ia begitu mengakui bahwa Hinata benar-benar cantik dan cocok dalam balutan gaun tersebut. Gaun tersebut seolah-olah menunjukkan padanya bahwa Hinata adalah salah satu harta milik Kami-sama yang berharga. Hinata tampak berkilau di matanya. Tubuh mungil dan rampingnya terpampang jelas di matanya. Kulit seputih porselen indah miliknya. Aah… Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus menilai penampilan Hinata seperti apalagi sekarang. Yang jelas, jika ia ditanyai apakah Hinata cocok mengenakan gaun tersebut? Pria itu akan menjawab 'tentu saja'.

"Nah, kalian sudah selesai dengan _fitting_ baju. Sekarang kalian lanjutkan saja dengan mencari cincin pernikahan. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak _A Nds Jewerly_ jika kalian akan datang ke sana dan memilih cincin pernikahan!" Kushina berucap.

"Eh? Sekalian mencari cincin?" Naruto bertanya pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja, ttebane!" Kushina menjawab penuh antusias. "Kami akan melanjutkan dengan persiapan lainnya!" Kedipnya pada Naruko, Hikari dan Hanabi.

"L-Lalu bagimana dengan undangannya?" Hinata bertanya.

"Nee-chan tenang saja. Untuk undangan biar aku saja yang mengurusi. Kalian pergi saja, oke?!" Hanabi berucap semangat.

"Baiklah! Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu! Ayo, Hikari-san, Naru-chan dan Hanabi-chan!"

Kushina dan lainnya pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di sana. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Lalu bersamaan mereka menghembuskan nafas pelan. Menuruti apa kata Kushina, mereka pun bergegas untuk melepas setelan gaun dan tuxedo yang mereka kenakan. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka selesai dan keluar dari _boutique_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**A Nds JEWERLY, 11.30 A.M.**

**.**

Hinata dan Naruto tampak mengamati satu per satu deretan cincin pernikahan yang ada di sana. Naruto sebenarnya tidak begitu memperdulikan bentuk cincin seperti apa yang nanti ia kenakan pada pernikahannya. Ia sepenuhnya menyerahkan keputusan pemilihan cincin tersebut pada Hinata. Dan inilah akhirnya, gadis lavender tersebut kini sibuk memilih cincin untuk pernikahan mereka nanti. Diamatinya wajah serius Hinata, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Ah!" Hinata tiba-tiba berseru. "Aku coba lihat yang ini!" Hinata menunjuk salah satu pasangan cincin pernikahan.

Pegawai toko mengambilkan cincin yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Pegawai itu mengambilkan cincin silver yang mana salah satunya berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran kecil seperti bentuk bunga sakura dan dipenuhi oleh berlian-berlian kecil. Sedangkan salah satu cincin yang menjadi pasangan cincin tadi, hanya polos tanpa ada hiasan seperti yang satunya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memangku dagu. Pilihan Hinata untuk memilih cincin tersebut tidak jelek juga.

"Bagaimana, N-Naruto-kun?" Karena masih belum terbiasa, Hinata mengucapkan nama Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Hm, bagus juga. Aku setuju saja jika kau memilih cincin itu!" Ia bergumam lirih mengiyakan.

"B-Benarkah?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Kurasa cincin tadi juga cocok untukmu. Akan telihat sangat manis di jarimu." Naruto menatap Hinata lembut.

Hinata yang mendengar pujian tersebut dari Naruto hanya menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di seluruh area wajahnya. Dengan gugup, Hinata pun mengatakan pada pegawai toko bahwa mereka akan mengambil cincin tersebut. Sang pegawai toko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah akibat pujian dari Naruto. Menurutnya, melihat Hinata dan Naruto seperti pasangan muda yang baru saja menjalin hubungan antar kekasih. Sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah kami akan mengemasnya untuk Anda berdua." Sang pegawai toko pun mengambil sepasang cincin tadi untuk dikemas.

Kini tinggal Naruto dan Hinata saja yang ada di sana. Sembari menunggu pegawai tadi, Naruto dan Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk berdiam diri. Tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ingin salah satu diantaranya memulai percakapan kecil agar tidak terkesan hening. Namun, keraguan justru melingkupi. Alhasil, mereka tetap saja terdiam hingga sang pegawai tadi kembali dan membawa cincin mereka yang sudah dikemas rapi.

"K-Kalau begitu k-kami permisi." Hinata berpamitan sopan.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkan toko perhiasan tersebut. Keheningan yang ada di setiap langkah mereka semakin membuat Hinata gugup. Apalagi Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya beberapa kali tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersetuhan. Hinata yang sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman, hanya diam saja membiarkan hal tersebut. Ia tidak terlalu berani jika mengatakannya dan lebih memilih berjalan di belakang Naruto, sama seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya di kantor.

Naruto yang menangkap gelagat Hinata tersebut hanya mendesah. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba tangannya tergerak untuk menggenggam jemari kanan Hinata yang kosong. Tentu saja hal tersebut mengagetkan Hinata. Wanita itu lantas menatap heran atasannya tersebut. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan penuh heran dari Hinata hanya diam saja dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa cukup malu jika melakukan hal tersebut di depan publik seperti sekarang. Namun, kembali lagi. Ia seperti tak memperdulikan egonya tersebut dan hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang. Dan keinginannya saat ini yaitu menggandeng jemari mungil Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**A WEEKS LATER…**

**.**

**ON WEDDING PARTY, HALL OF KONOHA HOTEL, 08.00 A.M.**

**.**

Beberapa pasang mata tersebut tidak percaya dengan pandangan di depannya itu. Uchiha Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sehara Shion, Chibuya Tenten, Emi Takeda dan Kazuha Shirayuki menatap Hyuuga Hinata penuh dengan pandangan kaget, heran, dan yah, bercampur-campur. Keenam wanita itu seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang mereka ketahui berstatus LAJANG alias JOMBLO, tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan dan menyebarkan undangan pernikahan. Jika mereka berenam adalah orang Korea, mereka pasti akan berteriak 'DAEBAK!' di depan Hinata. Dari keenam wanita tadi, justru dua diantaranya lebih kaget dua kali lipat. Emi dan Kazuha, rekan sekantor dan satu divisi dengan Hinata, justru tidak mengetahui jika rekannya itu menikah. Terlebih jika wanita lavender tersebut menikah dengan direkturnya sendiri. Sekali lagi. DENGAN DIREKTURNYA!

Hinata yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari sahabat-sahabatnya hanya tertawa lirih, penuh dengan rasa canggung. Mengerti dengan apa maksud dari tatapan mereka, Hinata hanya menatap ke arah lain, mencoba melarikan diri dari tatapan yang penuh dengan sirat akan penjelasan tersebut. Melihat Hinata yang melarikan diri seperti itu, membuat keenam sahabatnya itu mendesah pelan.

"Ne, setidaknya kau memberitahu kami jika kau berkencan dengan atasanmu sendiri, Hinata-chan…" Uchiha Sakura bersuara.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar, Hinata." Yamanaka Ino menimpali. "Kukira kau memang jones, ternyata kau justru berkencan dengan direkturmu sendiri!"

"Kalian benar-benar melakukan hubungan _backstreet_ di belakang kami, Hinata-chan!" Emi menggeleng pelan. Dan Kazuha ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Emi tersebut.

"G-Gomenasai… Minna…" Hinata tampak menyesal.

"Hah… Pokoknya sekarang, jangan ada hubungan diam-diam lagi ya, Hina-chan!" Tenten menatap sahabatnya itu. "Kami ini sahabatmu tahu!"

"Waah… Akan jadi seperti apa besok Senin keadaan di kantor?" Kazuha berusaha membayangkannya.

"Tentunya akan sangat heboh, Shirayuki-san…" Shion menanggapi pertanyaan retoris tersebut.

"Ah, kau benar, Sehara-san." Kazuha pun mengiyakan ucapan Shion.

Belum selesai para wanita tersebut mengungkapkan rasa penasaran mereka, pintu ruang tunggu pengantin wanita itu terbuka. Sesosok laki-laki dengan setelan tuxedo yang tampak gagah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kedatangan calon pengantin pria tersebut secara tidak langsung menandakan bahwa mereka berenam harus meninggalkan Hinata sendirian bersama sang calon suami, Namikaze Naruto.

"Kami permisi dulu ya, Hinata-chan!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kepergian keenam wanita tadi menjadi perhatian Naruto. Setelah semuanya benar-benar keluar, kini yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanyalah Naruto dan Hinata. Lelaki tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata yang terlihat sangat cantik. Naruto menghamburkan diri untuk bergabung duduk di samping Hinata. Lelaki itu mendesah pelan. Hal tersebut tentu saja mencuri perhatian Hinata.

"Tak kusangka jika pernikahan begitu mendebarkan…" Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"U-Uhm…" Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kau juga gugup?" Naruto kini menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Hinata.

"I-Iya…" Hinata menjawab lirih. "S-Sangat gugup…" Tambahnya.

"Yah… Namanya juga acara yang sakral. Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa hanya untuk menenangkan keadaan.

**TOK TOK TOK…**

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat pasangan tersebut menoleh. Dapat mereka lihat jika pintu tergerak dengan sendirinya dan tak lama menampilkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan balutan dress warna hijau berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Namun, ekspresi jahil tidak terlepas dari wajah cantiknya tersebut.

"Hehehe…" Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Tak kusangka aku menerima undangan pernikahan kalian secepat ini, Naruto, Hinata-san!"

"Yah, orang tua kami menginginkan agar pernikahan ini segera dilaksanakan." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pernikahan kalian ya, Naruto, Hinata-san!" Wanita tersebut mengerlingkan mata kanannya.

"A-Arigatou, Karin-san…" Hinata menanggapi malu-malu.

"Aaah… Aku tidak sabar sebentar lagi akan memiliki keponakan lucu dari sepupu nakalku, Naruto. Kira-kira anakmu nanti seperti apa ya? Hmmph!" Karin menahan tawanya sembari membayangkan anak Naruto.

"Hoi, hoi! Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, Karin!" Naruto memperingatkan Karin.

"Hahaha… Gomen, gomen, aku hanya bercanda, Naruto!" Wanita tersebut tertawa lepas.

"Cih! Dasar kau ini…" Naruto mendecih pelan.

**PIP… PIP… PIP… PIP… PIP…**

Suara ponsel berbunyi. Naruto dan Hinata tampak keheranan dengan suara nada ponsel yang terdengar asing di telinga mereka. Keduanya lantas memandang Karin. Sang pemilik ponsel tersebut hanya menampakkan wajah sungkan. Dengan cepat, Karin mengambil ponsel dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya, Mizuno-san, ada apa? ... Hm, aku? ... Aku ada di pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, ada apa? ... Kesalahan apa?!" Kini mimik muka Karin berubah menjadi serius. Naruto dan Hinata yang menatapnya hanya memandang heran Karin.

"… A-Apa?!" Sudut mata Karin menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. "B-Bagaimana bisa?! ... Kau yakin apa yang dikatakan mereka benar? … Ah, ya, aku mengerti. Hmm, jaa…~" Karin menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa, Karin-san?" Hinata bertanya penasaran.

"Apa ada pasien yang mau melahirkan?" Kini Naruto juga ikut bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari dua orang tersebut, Karin justru menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kabar yang baru saja diterimanya tersebut cukup membuatnya merasa bersalah pada kedua orang di depannya itu. Ingin ia menyampaikan berita tadi, namun ia takut. Ia merasa takut jika mereka berdua akan kecewa dan berakibat dengan pembatalan pernikahan. Tetapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya dari sekarang, ia akan merasa menyesal kemudian hari. Dengan memantapkan tekad, Karin pun menarik nafas panjang.

"Naruto, Hinata-san, ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian!" Karin menatap mereka berdua serius.

"Apa itu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Begini, sebelumnya aku meminta maaf pada kalian berdua." Karin memberikan jeda. "Etto… Apa kalian ingat dulu kalian pernah memeriksakan Hinata di klinikku?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Etto… Sebenarnya… terjadi kesalahan saat itu. Em, kurasa hasil pemeriksaan labolatorium Hinata telah tertukar dengan pasien lain. T-tadi, Mizuno-san b-baru saja mendapatkan kabar itu dari orang-orang labolatorium…" Karin yang menyesal tersebut, tak berani memandang mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana bisa Karin?!" Naruto menatap tajam Karin. "L-Lalu, tanda-tanda awal kehamilan Hinata itu bagaimana? Jika dia tidak hamil, kenapa ia memiliki tanda-tanda kehamilan seperti Nee-chan?!"

"I-Itu… stress dan ketidakstabilan hormon bisa berpengaruh, Naruto…" Karin berucap lirih. "Bahkan terlalu lelah juga bisa berpengaruh…" Imbuhnya.

Pasangan yang akan menikah tersebut diam membisu. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Karin. Pikiran mereka mendadak kosong. Naruto berdiri kaku. Hinata yang juga berdiri di sampingnya, mendadak menjadi lemas dan terduduk di sofa. Karin yang mendapati ekspresi dari dua orang tersebut hanya semakin melontarkan kata maaf. Tidak tahu jika reaksi keduanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Karin…" Naruto berucap lirih setelah selesai dengan kekagetannya.

"Y-Ya…?"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian?!"

"Uhm, baiklah…" Karin pun beranjak dari situ, meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto sendirian.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto dan Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang terduduk dengan pandangan kosong, membuat Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya. Safir Naruto membulat ketika tiba-tiba saja ia melihat bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi Hinata. Calon pengantin wanitanya itu menangis masih dengan tatapan kosong. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya merasa sedih dan sendu. Ingin ia mengucapkan satu atau dua kata yang mungkin bisa menenangkan wanita tersebut. Namun, ia merasa lidahnya sangat kelu sekarang.

"D-Direktur…" Hinata berucap lirih. "B-Bagaimana ini… hiks…" Ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "S-Semua keluarga k-kita menganggap a-aku hamil. Dan… dan… hiks… hiks…"

Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Kedua jemarinya sudah menutupi wajah cantiknya yang penuh air mata. Tak tahu harus berucap apa, Naruto hanya menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu di dada bidangnya. Naruto yang mendengar isakan pelan Hinata, hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks… m-mereka telah percaya a-aku hamil… hiks… a-aku harus bagaimana?" Hinata terisak.

"Tenanglah…" Naruto masih memeluk erat Hinata.

"Hiks… hiks… k-kurasa k-kita harus membatalkannya, D-Direktur!" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berucap seperti itu.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan langsung saja menjauhkan Hinata dan menatap tajam wanita itu. "Apa maksudmu?!" Naruto bertanya serius.

"K-Keluarga Anda pasti akan menganggap saya p-penipu jika kita tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini. M-mereka akan mengira… hiks… a-aku hanya memanfaatkanmu s-saja… d-dan… dan–"

**CUP!**

Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Hinata hanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Seakan ia tenggelam dalam kekagetannya, Hinata hanya mampu diam saja sementara Naruto masih terus menciumnya lembut dan cukup lama. Naruto semakin membenamkan ciumannya secara dalam. Dan Hinata masih tidak menolak dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya.

Perlahan Naruto menyesap lembut bibir Hinata dan menggigit pelan bibir itu. Hinata yang sedikit kesakitan tentu saja membuka mulutnya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk menjelajahi bibir ranum Hinata. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi di dalam mulut Hinata. Mengabsen satu per satu gigi rapi Hinata. Melumat dan mengajak lidah Hinata untuk saling beradu. Pertukaran saliva pun terjadi. Hinata yang awalnya diam saja, kini mulai sedikit demi sedikit membalas lumatan Naruto. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat dan mengalungkannya di leher Naruto. Mendapat respon seperti itu dari Hinata, tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin berani untuk melumat lebih dalam bibir Hinata. Ia kecup dan hisap bibir Hinata berulang-ulang. Hingga keduanya merasakan bahwa pasokan udara sangat mereka butuhkan. Naruto lantas melepas pagutan panasnya tersebut dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata.

"Hosh…" Naruto terengah-engah. "Kau tahu… Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau hamil atau tidak." Bisiknya lirih.

"…"

"Bagiku, menikah denganmu, entah mengapa membuatku bahagia. Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Namun satu hal yang kutahu, aku sangat menginginkanmu. Semenjak kejadian malam itu, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pikiranku terhadapmu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Bahkan di setiap tidurku, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu dan menjelajahi tubuh polosmu di atas ranjang. Heh, terdengar sangat mesum, bukan?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Tetapi, aku benar-benar serius jika aku tidak bisa melepaskan perhatianku terhadapmu. Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan akal sehat setiap aku bersamamu. Sikap polosmu itu secara tidak langsung telah menghipnotisku. Memberikan candu padaku untuk terus dan terus memperhatikanmu dan berubah menjadi keinginan untuk memilikimu…"

"…"

"Kurasa… Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Hyuuga Hinata…"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata. Kata-kata cinta dari bibir Naruto terngiang di kepala Hinata. Seakan ia tak percaya, jemari kanan Hinata mencubit jemari kirinya sendiri. Sakit. Ia merasakan sakit pada bagian yang dicubitnya barusan. Ini nyata. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ciuman panas dan pernyataan dari Namikaze Naruto tersebut bukanlah khayalan Hinata. Dan kening lelaki yang menempel di keningnya juga bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Kembali ia terisak dan kini jemarinya menutupi bibirnya. Tak tahu harus berucap apa lagi. Bulir air mata kembali jatuh. Ia menangis. Bukan tangis sedih seperti sebelumnya, tetapi lebih tepatnya adalah tangis haru.

Selama ini Hinata tidak menduga jika direkturnya itu begitu memikirkannya dan menyukainya. Apakah hal ini berarti bahwa perasaan suka dan cinta Hinata terbalas? Apakah Hinata harus mengakui jika saat ini dirinya begitu senang dan bahagia karena perasaannya tersebut terbalas?

"Jadi, maukah kau tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini dan menerimaku sebagai suamimu serta nantinya akan mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anakku, Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Dengan mengeluarkan segenap tenaga, Hinata berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Y-Ya! Ya! Aku sangat mau! Aku mau menikah denganmu, Naruto-kun!" Hinata berseru senang dan kini ia lebih memilih untuk membenamkan dirinya dipelukan laki-laki itu.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dengan dekapan yang lebih erat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun! Sangat, sangat, dan sangaaat mencintamu!" Aku Hinata.

"Ya… Aku tahu itu, Hinata…"

"K-Kau membuat _make up_ dan _lipstick_ku berantakan, Naruto-kun…" Hinata sedikit cemberut dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Hahaha… Tapi kau masih terlihat cantik dan seksi walaupun seperti itu!"

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan lancar. Semua tamu undangan termasuk kerabat-kerabat mereka berdua tertawa bahagia atas pernikahan dua sejoli tersebut. Tak ayal banyak ucapan selamat berdatangan kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Hingga sampai di penghujunga acara, semua orang masih tetap menghujani mereka dengan kalimat selamat. Kini tibalah saatnya bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan lokasi pernikahan menuju tempat istirahat mereka yang sebelumnya telah dipesan. Kedua pengantin tersebut melambaikan tangan bahagia ketika mobil pernikahan mejemput keduanya. Semua orang di sana membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan Hinata. Aah, tak lama mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai melaju pelan.

Dan kini, hanyalah tinggal Naruto dan Hinata di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Dan, apa kau bahagia, Nyonya Namikaze Hinata?" Naruto merangkul bahagia istrinya.

"Ya, aku sangaaat bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia karena memiliki suami sepertimu, Tuan Namikaze Naruto." Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Hmm…" Naruto bergumam.

"Apa?" Hinata mendongak menatap suaminya.

"Kurasa dengan pernikahan kita sekarang ini, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menanyaimu seperti, 'Hinata, kapan kau menikah?'. Hahahaha…"

Keduanya lantas tertawa dengan bahagia setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Ya, pertanyaan memuakkan tersebut tak akan Hinata dengar kembali. Pertanyaan yang selalu mengusiknya. Pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya. Kini pertanyaan itu telah pergi dari kehidupannya.

Ya, pertanyaaan 'Hinata, kapan kau menikah?' tidak akan ia dengarkan lagi.

Karena Hinata telah menemukan sesorang yang telah menghapus pertanyaan tersebut dari hidupnya. Dan orang tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki yang dulu adalah direktur galak yang kini menjadi raja dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jeng jeng…**

**Akhirnya fict HKKM ini telah usai… hehehe… XD**

**Yah, walaupun tak ada adegan lemonnya, namun adegan kissu tadi sudah tergolong lime bukan? Kalo imajinasi neko sih bilang itu sudah lime, soalnya neko ngerjain bagian kissunya itu sambil nyalain kipas angin sih… yah, rada-rada gerah gitu, nyehehehe…. XD**

**Baiklah, mohon maafkan neko jika berending seperti ini. Dan tidak memberikan kesan puas terhadap readers sekalian. Namun, dibalik cerita yang awalnya, em, erotis (?) ini, neko ingin memasukkan sedikit unsur-unsur romance drama di dalamnya. Dan, well alhasil jadinya seperti itu deh.**

**Okelah, neko berterima kasih sekali pada readers, reviewers, dan bahkan silent readers yang setia mengikuti fict HKKM neko ini. Neko sangat dan sangaaat berterima kasih sekali. Selain itu, motivasi-motivasi dari readers dan reviewers sekalian sudah memberikan neko penyemangat dalam mengerjakan fict HKKM ini. Beneran deh… :D**

**Dan mohon maaf pula jika ada mungkin saran untuk alur cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Sekali lagi maaaaaf banget… Sebenarnya masukan dari para readers sempat neko pertimbangin loh. Tapi yah.. gitu deh… neko hanya ingin membuat alur cerita yang, em, mungkin tidak disangka dan tidak terduga sama sekali oleh readers. Jadi mohon maaf jika ending HKKM ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan readers sekalian. Oh iya, karena banyak request buat anak naruhina yg lahir, em, mungkin neko akan buat sequel HKKM ini. Yaah.. ditunggu saja yaa…**

**.**

**Yap, sekarang waktunya buat balas review bagi yang blm log in. Trus buat yang udah log in, silahkan baca pm masing2 yaa.. :D**

**Virgo24 : **hehehe… kan neko awalnya pengen buat 1-2 shoots aja, em, untuk anak yg lahir mungkin di sequelnya yaa… :D

**Hana : **hahaha… semoga chap terakhir ini seru..

**Semanggi : **em, mungkin hamil belakangan.. oke ini udah lanjut..

**Soputan : **hehehe,,, thankyou soputan-san..

**Guest 1 : **ini sudah lanjut.. sudah nggak penasaran lagi kan? Padahal ini udah cepet lho dr update fict lainnya..

**Ppai Daisuki : **anoo.. sayangnya hina nggak jadi hamil, gomen, mungkin bolt blm saatnya lahir.. :D

**Guest 2 :** siaap.. ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Guest 3 :** thankyou… :D

**Guest 4 : **hahaha… soalnya neko kepikirannya Cuma itu sih, hehehe… sayangnya kushi kena php sama naruhina :D

**White kitsune : **hahaha.. hina memang neko buat sepolos itu.,. :D oke ini sudah lanjut, yah, meskipun bolt harus antri di belakang.. :D

**The bavarian : **thankyouu… neko hanya ingin buat yg beda saja, trus masalah alur, neko lebih bisa menghayati yg alurnya sederhana gtu, tp klo terkesan aneh ya neko minta maaf.. neko mampunya masih segitu.. :D untuk perpanjang fic, emmm… nanti nggak sesuai sama konsep awal dong yg 1-3 shoots aja.. oke ini udah lanjut.. :D

**Guest 5 : **hehehe… disini hina neko buat agak beda saja, em, klo untuk perpanjang, mungkin d,sekuelnya.. :D

**Boo : **bukan, kakak naru itu naruko.. iya nak kau sangat polos #dibyakuganhinata,, neko awalnya mau ngebiarin sih, Cuma neko prihatin aja gtu klo ada flamer yg jelek2in ff orang lain dan tidak menghargainya. Kan bikin ff juga susah.. #numpangcurcolsekilas

**Guest 6 : **hahaha.. iya ya neko pikir2..

**Xd : **hehehe.. terlalu polos malahan.. :D dan akhirnya tetap berending :D

**Naruhinatj : **gpp kok, jd silent reader gak masalah juga sih yg penting menghibur, masalah kasih review neko hanya sangat berterima kasih.. :D ettoo… sepertinya neko lupa kasih tanda warning buat chap di atas.. hehehe.. :D

**Guest 7 : **oke ini lanjut..

**Guest 8 :** ini udah lanjut.. :D

**Anon :** tau nih hina, kau polos sekali.. #dibyakuganhina,, dan kehebohannya justru dipernikahan.. :D

**White kitsune : **tau tuh hina.. :D btw, yuhee, the witch itu apa ya? (maaf neko kudet), oiya, apa ini white kitsune yg review sebelumnya?

**Ardnith : **ini sudah lanjut, iya semoga menghibur dengan chap terakhir ini.. :D

**Hikariaihime : **dan akhirnya mereka bertemu.. :D

**Aisawa : **thankyou… ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Frans : **sudah lanjut.. :D

**Guest 9: ** ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**.**

**Oke, neko sudah selesai menjawab review, etto…**

**Akhir kata, please review this last chap please? :D**


End file.
